Can't Stop This Thing We Started
by Stormzzz
Summary: Kimmett fic. Emmett returns to shoot a HollyoaksLater, then deciding to return on a permanent basis. AU. Rated M. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

A Kimmett fic. For AbbieWalters who asked me to write one. :)

*In this AU Emmett and Kieron are both single,Emmett still has his daughter Kayla*

As their new scenes on Hollyoaks begin to hot up,their flirty ways become real,sometimes using their characters as an excuse to express their true feelings. The Stendan scenes they film together are included in the story.

As Stendan fic is my usual thing,I wasn't sure about posting this,but I will continue it if people are interested in the story. xx

* * *

Can't Stop This Thing We Started.

Kieron and Pj had finished filming their new scenes on Hollyoaks and Kieron wasn't really jumping for joy about it. He found the whole storyline was just going back over old ground, the majority of the fan's loved Brendan and knew that Ste and Doug were a relationship that just didn't work well. Some felt they would be better for them to remain as friends, however other's didn't and Kieron was placed in a tug of war game, and unfortunately he was the rope.

He felt frustrated as he walked into his dressing room huffing down on the couch and throwing his head back. His phone beeped, it was from Emmett. They kept in touch regularly since he'd left the show but if Kieron was honest he missed his partner in crime a lot more than he'd let on. He text him back lobbing the phone down at the side of him and closing his eyes but his phone beeped again. Puzzled Emmett was feeling a little more talkative than usual he read the new message.

_Let's do lunch, something to tell ye E x_

Kieron raised his eyebrows, for them to be meeting up, this had to be important. They rarely saw each other nowadays and mostly text or called each other since the award shows had now fizzled out and they no longer filmed together.

_Wow, this is a first, where? K x_

_My place needs to be in private E x_

_Can I tweet about it? You know they'll be made up us seeing each other. K x_

_If ye must, don't say why though E x_

_How can I? You ain't told me Embo! K x_

_Oh yeah, anyway see yous later E x_

Kieron smiled tweeting a simple one sentence tweet, the world of Twitter would proceed to go completely crazy.

_MrKieronR Just been invited to dinner, with Embo ;D_

Twitter crashed not long after he sent the tweet and once Emmett had replied to complete the Kimmett. They enjoyed seeing the reaction they made, having the power at their fingertips to send the social network into meltdown.

* * *

Kieron arrived at Emmett's place not long after by taxi, they shared a tight hug together when Emmett had opened the door, he placed a kiss on his cheek making them both smile. Kieron made himself at home removing his shoes and jumping onto the sofa and sprawling himself out on it. Emmett brought in some beers offering one to Kieron and settling down on the little space he had left for him.

Kieron took a photo of him tweeting it again, they did a few together pretend kissing to see if they could crash Twitter once more with their teasing. They trended within the hour and made everyone happier than ever, them all speculating why they were together and how long it would take Kieron to get into Emmett's pants.

They smiled reading everyone's thoughts; Emmett looked into Kieron's eyes for an age when he'd glanced up at him. They didn't flinch or feel awkward, it was them and they were completely comfortable with their flirty ways. Emmett had an intense stare, it always made Kieron a little hotter than he should have felt, and he quickly looked away hitching a breath and clinking their drinks together.

_"So, come on then, why am I here Embo?"_ Kieron folded his arms and rejoining the intense look they gave each other once more.

Kieron swallowed and noticed Emmett had watched his Adams apple move before stopping to look over his mouth. Kieron couldn't help it, he stuck his tongue out a little swiping it across his lips making Emmett look back up into his eyes. His thoughts racing through his mind,he almost dropped the beer in his hand as he placed it on to the glass coffee table.

_"Kieron, ye need to pack that in" _Emmett sniffed and moved back outstretching his muscled arms across the back of the sofa. His shirt pulled so tight it opened to expose the dark hair on his chest and the shiny cross he wore was nestled snugly in between them.

_"What?"_

_"Ye know what. Anyway, look I've been approached about the Hollyoaks Later,and I've nothing in the pipeline, think we should do it? _Emmett tilted his head looking over Kieron's body language.

_"Even if it's a one off,there's talk of Ste visiting Brendan in prison"_

Emmett smiled reaching over to grab his beer again and sitting forward drinking it down. A few droplets fell down over his lips and Kieron instantly thumbed them away, making Emmett look at him quickly.

_"You dribbled...ahem. So wow, well I'm definitely up for it Emmett, and I know the fan's will be too"_

_"How up for it are ye? Ye know me Kieron, I have to give it my all when I act a part, and we need to make it realistic"_

_"Right, well we manage the kisses pretty well!" _Kieron laughed

_"Later episode though,after the water shed? Could use out tongues...ye up for that Kieron?" _Emmett smirked drinking his beer down watching Kieron's thoughts process.

_"Tongues? Seriously? _Kieron swallowed deeply taking a drink of beer to wet his drying mouth "_Well, I don't have a problem with it, just acting, can do that"_

_What about the sex scenes though? I think we need to make this as X rated as we can, I'm talking Brendan taking Ste and showing him the stars"_ Emmett watched as Kieron swallowed hard his eyes widened. He loved to flirt with him and teasing was just a part of it.

_"You really want to...you know...just for the show like. Getting naked is something I know you've done before so..."_

_"Ye seen the video?"_ Emmett smiled when Kieron blushed a bright shade of red. _"Ye have haven't ye?"_

_"Seen it, it almost took my eye out, you are...well endowed"_ Kieron shoved Emmett as he chewed his tongue widening his mouth open with a grin.

_"I get by, never had any complaints"_ Emmett winked and Kieron made a low groan noise trying to disguise it with a loud cough.

_"Right well it's decided. Get the studio called and we can get it filmed"_

_"Sounds like ye can't wait to get naked with me Kieron"_ Emmett moved a little closer to Kieron who flushed hard and whimpered quietly.

_"Just want to do this for them"_ He gestured to twitter on his phone and looking at every tweet mentioning them._ "Can we tell them,Emmett, please they're going to be so happy"_

_"Not yet, wait till we're actually filming the scenes, then we know it's happening yeah?"_ Emmett smiled and they continued to chat through their ideas for the later programme, deciding it would have to be as X rated as the channel would allow.

* * *

A couple of weeks later and Emmett was back on set again. The cast as a whole pleased to see him again, others had their nose placed out of joint but it hadn't been much of a surprise and Kieron and Emmett ignored it and got up to their usual antics together in the studio. It was like he'd never left.

The initial contract had been for a one off HollyoaksLater; however Emmett had been persuaded to sign a longer contact. So Brendan would now be leaving prison completely,and coming back into the show on a regular basis. The Stug storyline had been dropped in favour of Brendan being the real love of Ste's life. The soap mags had got hold of the story and managed to leak it to the public, and for the most part the fans embraced they were going to be back working together.

**Brendan and Ste, Scene 1**

Jim had arranged for Brendan to be given a phone call,allowing for him to call anyone he had wished. Now Brendan had found out the charges had been dropped and was being released he called the only person he'd been missing more than anyone else, he wasn't sure how Ste would react to hearing his voice again, or that he would even listen after all this time. Brendan had to try though. His hands trembled pressing the numbers into the phone he'd remembered as though he'd been revising them every day for months. Would it even still be Ste's number .

The phone rang, and rang and when Brendan was about to hang up it clicked and there was a sigh before Ste said hello. Brendan noticed Ste had a tired voice, and it weakened his resolve even more.

_"Steven...?"_  
There was a silence that if a pin had dropped it would have been heard and probably echoed for miles, had him doubting Ste had even heard him speak.

_"Steven, are ye there?"_

_"Yes..."_ Ste's voice quivered and it ached._ "Bren...oh god"_ Ste sobbed down the phone,collapsing to his knees and almost dropping it in his shaking hand. It just poured out of him, every tear representing the loss he had felt when he'd been dragged away from the other part of him. Existing now as only half a person. _"I love you...Brendan...god I can't believe it's you..."__  
_

**'CUT!' **The director cut the scene.

Kieron was a little frustrated by it, all he wanted was to film their love story, back together as it should be. Emmett was in a different building dressed in his prisoner's clothes and stood next to a pay phone speaking to the love of Brendan's life when the scene had been cut.

Emmett had already sent Kieron a text message to meet him in the staff room. He was waiting there for him when he'd arrived, sprawled out on the sofa and looking at his phone smiling. Emmett smiled at the sight of him, his happiness was so addictive, he loved him for it.

_"Hiya"_ Emmett chucked a cushion at Kieron and he looked back at him and laughed that beautiful way that had his stomach in knots.

_"Oh thanks for that Embo! I was tweetin then!"_

_"God, what about this time?"_ Emmett lifted Kieron up and sat down letting him lie across his lap. Kieron couldn't get comfy though so kept moving around squirming and the friction over his groin was making his senses highten, Emmett let out a low groan without even thinking about it.

_"Jesus..."_

_"Emmett, you Ok?" _Kieron turned his head back to face him again rubbing over his groin again; Emmett bit his lip and nodded with his eyes closed.

_"God, yeah I'm OK, ye not comfy down there yet?"_

_"Oh sorry, I wasn't but you seem to have suddenly got comfier now" _Kieron teased, knowing what was happening inside Emmett's trousers and seemed to enjoy the fact it was because of him.

_"Hmm, I bet. So what's happening online?"_

_"I said we were filming the first day, and they're all over the moon"_

_"Good that though, lets face it, been a long time coming,Stendan are meant to be together huh?"_ Emmett smiled looking at Kieron who was nodding his head and then because of the friction it was causing, he couldn't handle the arousal any more, Emmett needed to sit up. He moved him off his lap and leaned forward trying to compose himself.

He didn't know what was happening to him,since when had Kieron aroused him. This was new and Emmett didn't know what to think. He watched as Kieron started to get up and looked over at him,he felt his stomach looked away quickly as Kieron turned.

Kieron swung his legs over and watched Emmett intently, he liked what he'd been doing to him, and he wasn't sure he shouldn't be feeling this way.

* * *

The next day they had to film the scenes where Brendan and Ste first met up after he'd spent all that time rotting in jail without him. They were very excited over it, so were the fan's because Kieron kept them all informed about what was happening, he didn't care the show wanted to keep it under wraps, rumours always got out anyway. Emmett placed a warm arm around Kieron and he closed his eyes for a moment, he loved his strong arms around him, which wasn't that often.

Today was their first kissing scene since the hospital, and they'd discussed tongues,but he'd only mentioned it for the Later episodes,the scenes they were currently doing were the normal shows.

He wasn't going to deny it, getting Emmett's tongue in his mouth was something he'd relish, and luckily for them the crew were used to the fact their on screen kisses blew everyone else's right out of the water, meant they could have a darn good snogging session, and no one would bat an eye lid.

They were at Ste's flat, and Brendan would be knocking at the door, Ste answering it and then completely freaking out. The director wanted him to shout and scream at Brendan, but Emmett and Kieron both argued with him that Ste's first reaction would be to jump in his arms. The director eventually giving in and decided to allow Emmett and Kieron opportunity to improvise the scene however they wanted.

Emmett stroked the small of Kieron's back as he passed him to go outside the flat turning back and smirking at Kieron, he felt his heart skip, that was normal though, Emmett always did make his heart beat differently.

**Brendan and Ste, Scene 2**

Brendan walked up to outside Ste's flat with a large black holdall in his hand. He looked at the door for an age, trying to recall the good days they'd shared. The times they were a family and happy together. He smiled a little, as if the weight of the world was finally lifting; all he wanted was to see his soul mate again.

He'd missed him with such an ache it had almost killed him many times over being there in prison without Ste by his side. Thought about him all the time, was he still his boyfriend, did Ste have someone else in the flat, someone he had cradle his arms tight around his body. Brendan felt the torture inside as he raised his hand to knock at the flat door.

Ste rushed to the door; hand on the lock ready to open it. This was it, the time he's been waiting for, his one and only love on the other side of this door. Ste couldn't wait he opened it, and there he was, looking particularly run down, age lines were noticeable,but besides all that his gorgeous man stood there. He came back to him.

Ste's heart broke once again much like it did that day in the hospital. He couldn't take it any longer, wanted to be wrapped in Brendan's arm's again, taste his lips, feel Brendan's mouth caress him, and tongue lap at his insides with hunger. This was it...

**'CUT!' **The director cried standing up and speaking to a crew member.

_"What the actual fuck?"_ Emmett swore loudly holding his arms out for Kieron to devour his lips into oblivion and the poncy director yells cut.

_"Oh my god, why do we have to cut there? It was the best part of the bloody scene!"_ Kieron huffs as the make up artist does his work on them both.

_"Kieron, I guess we need to look pretty before we kiss huh?"_ Emmet drawled rolling his eyes as he gets made up for the third time that morning.

_"Yeah I guess we do, Oh and before we start up again, what we discussed other day, still up for it?"  
_  
Emmett mouthed _'Tongues'_ at Kieron who nodded and subconsciously licked his lips at the thought of Emmett on his face. He silently wished the director would hurry the eff up. Finally they were ready, and got back into character mode. Ste stood at the door face in shock and Brendan outside hitching a breath at the sight of Ste again.

**Brendan and Ste, Scene 3.**

_"Brendan, I can't...I..._

Brendan dropped his bag and walked closer to Ste reaching out his hand he cupped Ste's face. Ste instantly closed his eyes and pressed into the touch sighing contently. Ste placed his hand over Brendan's and opened his eyes watching him get closer, both looked down at their lips opening, Brendan edged his tongue out and smoothed it over his lips to wet them, the next thing Ste knew he was being taken backwards into his flat until he crashed up against the wall.

It took the breath right out of him, but he didn't get chance to catch it before their mouths pressed wide open on each other. It was their most passionate kiss, tongues lips teeth they made love with their mouths right there against the wall, and then Ste slid down the wall, Brendan moving with him, not relenting with the kiss, tilting his head to delve in deeper and lap his skilful tongue around Ste's warm wet mouth.

It was far too inviting as they ended up sprawled over each other on the floor, Ste fisted through Brendan's hair the moment Brendan moved his groin over him. Ste let out the most sweet sounding moan as they found a rocking rhythm, bouncing their mouths together parting them, then crashing back together through each gasp of breath.

'Erm...**CUT**...'

The director was flushed as were the rest of the crew, watching Emmett and Kieron writhe around the floor of Ste's flat in front of them, they had seen them go at it before on the show, but this had been their most intense acting so far. They hadn't stopped, and the director looked back at the camera crew who looked back at him but kept filming shrugging their shoulders. At the end of the day, they knew how passionate Stendan meant to them both; they'd want to give it their best performance.

When both Emmett and Kieron were making loud animalistic noises the director stood up and shouted a lot louder at them.

**'CUT!'**

Emmett and Kieron panted when they'd finally parted, and had kept eye contact with each other, their chests rising and falling so quickly it had felt they'd been running a few miles.

_"Emmett..."_ Kieron barely whispered he had to concentrate on his breathing

_"I know"_ Emmett replied softly standing up and holding out a hand to Kieron he pulled him up to him. They glanced over at the crew whose jaws had hit the floor a while ago, their eyes widened in an all knowing shocked look, like they'd just figured something out that they shouldn't have.

_"So...do we need to go again?"_ Emmett joked as the director looked back and laughed. He said they had more than enough and the editing team would get an eyeful.

_"Hey don't edit it! The fans want to see it all"_ Kieron added looking back at Emmett, he had a soft goofy look on his face, that kiss had rocked all his senses, he wanted more, and wondered if Emmett had felt the same way.

* * *

What do ye all think? Please review and let me know :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all,quick update. Thank you all very much for the reviews and comments. I guess we all love a bit of Kimmett then? :D Hello to my followers too. xx

* * *

Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Chapter 2

_"We need to talk about that kiss Emmett"_ Kieron was walking back with him from the staff canteen, Emmett stuffing his face with a sandwich making him unable to speak back but just nod.

_"I mean, I know we agreed, but that seemed a little more real than I expected"_

Emmett took his time to swallow his food, holding up a finger and wanting to take the time to try and come up with a plausible answer to Kieron's question. _"Ye don't like my kisses now then?"_ Emmett spoke taking a long gulp from his coke can and looking back at Kieron who had a puzzled look on his face.

_"No...I..."_

_"Whatever Kieron, We can go back to our usual ones, they're just as good, boring as hell but hey,looks great on the TV"_ Emmett shrugged walking off, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm, and glanced back to see Kieron had stood up close at his side.

_"You put a lot of effort into that kiss Emmett, I felt your tongue worship my mouth"_

Emmett moved close up to Kieron's face and placed a finger on his chest "_And ye just laid there and took it? No,ye reciprocated just as much so quit with the innocence yeah?"_ Emmett shook Kieron's arm off him and sat hard on the sofa in the staff room.

Kieron looked around not knowing where to put himself. Eventually walking over and sitting next to Emmett laying a heavy head on his shoulder as Emmett looked down at him; Kieron looked up into his blue eyes and swallowed._"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything...I actually enjoyed it...Um, you know, It's just good to have you back"_

Emmett continued to look deep into Kieron's eyes_ "I did too...enjoy it, I mean"_ Emmett moved closer to Kieron when a noise jolted him up again. A crew member asked for them to film the next scene in five minutes. They both stood up and smiled, Emmett gestured for kieron to walk out first, slapping on his arse hard as he past him. Kieron turned around and stuck out his tongue at him.

Their next scene was just after they'd had the heated moment wrestling each other on the flat floor. Ste was getting them both a beer and Brendan was on the sofa, he'd taken his coat off and put his bag on the table.

**Brendan and Ste, Scene 4**

Ste passed the cold beer to Brendan and smirked a little smoothing out his hair. He placed his hand on Brendan's chin tilting him up to look at him.

_"Bren, you look well, a little tired though huh? And I love the beard."_ Ste smirked stroking his fingers through the soft hair; Brendan closed his eyes loving Ste's hands on him, anywhere on him."_Steven,can ye just hold me?_" Brendan's voice trembled and Ste saw his eyes glaze over.

Ste fought back the tears and sat on the sofa holding out his arms as Brendan fell into them. Brendan clung on to Ste tighter than he'd ever done gripping his t shirt with a strong grip,in the fear if he let go he'd lose him again.

Ste stroked his fingers gently through Brendan's hair and rested his head on top of him his tears resting on the dark hair,he closed his eyes and they stayed close a while.

_Theyd been sat there an age when Ste broke the silence and jolted Brendan a little with it. "Did you ever think about me?"_ Brendan sighed and curled into Ste's chest."_Every day Steven"_ He wanted to listen to his heartbeat and just be happy he was back where he belonged, with him.

_"I felt lost without you,I've never felt pain like that,I can't lose you again"_ Ste curled his arms tightly around Brendan and told him he still loved him, more if it were possible._ "I won't leave you again Steven,ever,__ this time it will be different, a fresh start for us"_

_"Our Happy ever after Brendan?"_ Brendan sat up and nodded. Ste took hold of Brendan's cheeks and moved closer to him.

**'CUT'** The director yelled placing his arm up.

Kieron groaned just as his lips ghosted over Emmett's, and looked up into his eyes and Emmett had been looking too. Kieron didn't let go, instead pushing out the tip of his tongue and quickly swiping over Emmett's lips he moved his mouth close with a chased kiss,getting up off the sofa, leaving Emmett to tilt his head at Kieron in deep thought.

Kieron walked over to the director and put his hands on his hips looking at him as though he was mighty cheezed off how he threw around the word 'cut' all the time. He thought about where he'd like to shove that word when Emmett's warmth behind him weakened his anger.

_"Why did ye do that Kieron? It was the end of the scene"_ Emmett spoke into kieron's ear so no one else could hear him.

_"Just had enough of not being able to finish the scenes properly, Ste would have kissed Brendan then, and you know it"_

_"Yeah, maybe, but you wasn't in character then was ye?"_Emmett leaned in closer so Kieron could feel the heat from his breath travel down his neck; he shivered at the touch and closed his eyes.

_"I hadn't realised, sorry"_ Kieron walked away to have more make up plastered on him as he felt Emmett's gaze burn into his back.

* * *

When Kieron had entered the staff room he was looking a little flushed. He glanced over at Emmett who was taking to PJ. Kieron widened his eyes and walked over to the drinks machine getting a hot chocolate. Some of the hot liquid spilt on his hand and he yelped loudly shaking his hand.

Emmett who had been far too distracted watching Kieron rather them listening to PJ,and had seen what had happened. He rose to his feet quickly and moved Kieron over to the sink. He grabbed hold of his hand and placed it under the facet and turned on the cold water. It fell over the scold on Kieron's hand lightly cooling the pain for him.

Kieron turned his face to Emmett's and he looked back,they stared at each other and Emmett smiled._"Is it feeling better?"_ He stroked his thumb over Kieron's hand around the reddening mark

_"Hmm,yeah,thank you"_ Kieron stretched his neck over to look at PJ who was watching them with a puzzled look _"So,you and PJ?"_

_"There is no me and PJ Kieron"_ Emmett answered quickly glancing from him back to his hand.

_"Oh,I meant,what were you talking about?"_

_"Yeah,course,erm we were discussing a scene where all three of us are in it"_ Emmett smirked and then glanced at Kieron again _"Yeah,apparently we're having a threesome"_

_"EEWW are you having a laugh?"_

_"Jesus Kieron! I was joking!"_ Emmett looked back at PJ who had heard their converse and decided to walk out.

_"Oh ye upset him now"_ Emmett chuckled to himself.

_"Don't joke about that,I already had to do a kissing scene with him other day"_

_"Ye kissed PJ?"_ Emmett turned off the tap and passed Kieron back his hand and moved to sit down on the sofa.

_"Well yeah,only acting though Emmett"_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since they'd filmed together and Kieron had the day off, he'd decided to use it to catch up with his friends and family. There was other things on his mind though, namely his co character and best mate. It had been a couple of days and he was missing him, felt weird considering he'd only just got back on the show. He decided to tweet about his day and speak with the fans online.

Tweeting about being back on set with Emmett tomorrow and was looking forward to it. Emmett had seen the tweet and replied back, asking if he'd be doing a 'repeat performance' of the scene from the other day. It sparked a frenzy on Twitter and everyone was speculating to what it had meant. Kieron smiled and teased back 'pucker up and see'. Twitter crashed again.

The next morning Emmett had brought in a load of pastries for everyone and was sat reading his lines drinking coffee when kieron had walked in. Grabbing a pastry he sat on the sofa opposite eating it and glancing over at Emmett every now and then. He wasn't looking up though so he threw his pastry at him as it landed on his script rolling down plastering a honey glaze over it, Emmett looked up and widened his eyes.

_"Ye seen the HO later script yet?"_ Emmett asked brushing crumbs off himself. His hand streaked the sticky substance over the writing he sighed finding something to wipe his hands on.

_"No not yet, I was sent em through the post though, what does it say?"_

_It's a Stendan special, just us in it"_ Emmett glanced up at Kieron watching for a reaction.

_"What, you joking? What the heck will they get up too every day for a week?"_

_"Says they have unbridled sex everyday for hours in various positions and places"_ Emmett shrugged as kieron looked back at him and sat up on his elbows. _"Yeah?"_

_"Nope, but ye looked excited at that prospect Kieron" _Emmett laughed as kieron blushed,Emmett looked at him fondly then smiling.

_"What? Have I something on my face?"_ Kieron rubbed his hands roughly over his face _"Gone now?"_

_"Ye just look, ye er..."_

_"Ugly as sin? Yeah well we can't all have your gorgeous looks" _Kieron got up to leave to film there next scenes.

_"Kieron,you are far from ugly and I ain't gorgeous, but thanks for noticing anyway"  
_

* * *

**Brendan and Ste scene 5**

Brendan and Ste were walking through the village,it was the first time they had been out together in public since Brendan had been released,and Brendan couldn't help feeling nervous. Everyone who passed them stared like they were royalty or something. Ste grabbed hold of brendan's hand and swung his arm up,Brendan shook his head smiling. They stopped in front of the deli and brendan pulled Ste into a sexy kiss grabbing hold of his arse and squeezing tightly making him shriek and giggle.

They were deepening the kiss when a voice behind them jolted them apart. Doug was stood there arms on hips and looking like he had a really bad case of diarrhoea. His face pained watching them together,then it quickly turned to spite.

_"This is cosy! Brendan,you're back I see?"_

_"You had the cataract op then? Well spotted Douglas"_ Brendan hugged Ste close

_"Hmm,you told him about us Ste? Or it slip your mind what happened other day? _Doug seethed into Ste's space and Brendan placed his hand on his shoulder_ "Get off me!"_

Ste had heard enough "_What happened the other day? You mean when we hugged and suddenly I was like,brainwashed into kissing you?"_

Ste moved out of Brendan's hold _"Doug,I'm sorry,it meant nothing yeah,Brendan is and always will be the love of my life"_

Doug swallowed and nodded with his lips pursed tightly backing off. _"Weren't saying that when you pushed me into your bedroom though eh?"_ Doug added his last bit of poison and returned to the deli. Ste sighed and looked back at Brendan who widened his eyes at Ste.

_"Bren,it meant nothing,right,I was just messed up. So much has happened since you left and I've been so alone and scared even..."_

_"Steven"_ Brendan cupped Ste's cheeks and looked at him _"It's OK,I don't care,well I DO care,but it's the past. Us we are the future,we will spend the rest of our life making everything right"_

Ste smiled and nodded _"Yeah,sounds like a plan,now where were we?"_

_"I think we were kissing Steven" _Brendan growled snaking his hand at the back of Ste's neck humming into another kiss

They both held hands again walking through the village together showing everyone they were back together no matter what anyone thought.

**'CUT' **The director spoke gesturing for them to come over to him

Emmett kept hold of Kieron's hand as they walked up to the director and he glanced down at them and back up. Kieron followed his eyes and hitched a breath letting go and smiling at Emmett before wandering off to the bathroom.

Kieron spashed himself with cold water over his face a few times trying to wake himself up from the dream he seemed to be having a lot lately. Did Emmett like him. And why was he holding his hand after the scene. He needed answers and when he opened his eyes and saw Emmett stood behind him,he gasped spinning around quickly.

_"Kieron"_ Emmett nodded

_"Emmett,you alright?" _Kieron dried his face off with a handful of paper towels_._

_"Hmm,sorry about just then,forgot I was holding your hand,feels too comfy I guess"_

_"Course,it's OK"_

Emmett moved so he placed his hands at either side of Kieron and leaned into him,he felt Kieron hold his breath as he moved close enough to inhale his aftershave.

_"Ye smell good"_ Emmett spoke looking into the mirror and checking over his face,

_"So do you"_ Kieron swallowed turning back around so he could look in the mirror. He moved his arse out so he could touch over Emmett's groin.

_"What you up to tonight?"_ Kieron spoke watching Emmett close his eyes

_"Got an early night planned,wanna join me?"_ Emmett moved away quickly when someone entered the bathroom.

_"Look,I'll see ye tomorrow Kieron yeah,HollyoaksLater Scenes,best get some beauty sleep"_ Emmett pointed at Kieron grinning

"_Not that you'll need it Emmett,but yeah see you tomorrow_" Kieron smiled

* * *

**Brendan and Ste Hollyoaks Later Scene 1**

Brendan was stood looking around The Loft and taking in the new look of the place. It had changed name since he'd left and the decor wasn't him. He glanced over to the office door as he wandered over to the bar; he guessed the new proprietor would be sat in his chair, behind his desk. However that didn't matter much now. Of course Ste had told him all about Trevor and what had happened when he was banged up inside for a crime he didn't actually commit.

He wanted to meet him in person, wring his scrawny little neck. Ste had made him promise to behave though, but he never said he couldn't speak to Trevor. Brendan led against the bar and flipped a coaster in his hand and ordered a whiskey. Trevor had seen him, and having not recognised him approached the bar too.

Brendan looked over at Trevor and stood up making himself taller so he could tower over him. He stroked over his moustashe and smiled like he was slightly crazy. Trevor looked on a little unsettled, moving back nodding in greeting.

_"We have a mutual friend"_ Brendan spoke taking a drink of his Whiskey pointing his finger at him. _"I found out ye treated my friend with the worst kind of contempt"_ Brendan swallowed looking back at Trevor with hardened eyes

_"What? Are you speaking like that for a dare?"_ Trevor smirked not breaking his stare and gulping down some beer.

_"Steven Hay, ye shouldn't have touched him"_

_"OH, and just what are you gonna do about it...sorry I didn't catch your name?"_

_"Brendan Brady, Steven is my Boyfriend, he told me what ye did, now it's my turn"_ Brendan lunged forward taking Trevor by surprise and held his head down hard against the bar,and pushing his arm firmly up his back

_"See I went away, but now I am back and I wont rest till this place is mine again."_ Brendan pressed his arm down using the top half of his body weight making Trevor whimper a little trying to wrestle out of his grip.

_"And if ye even LOOK at Steven in the wrong way I'll kill ye...I've done it before...a lot"_ Brendan smiled seething low into Trevor's ear not moving till he nodded his head in agreement.

**'CUT' **The directer halted the scene.

Kieron was sat in the back watching Emmett play the bad side of Brendan and he couldn't help love it a little. Kieron had caught Emmett's gaze while he was talking with the director, and he shivered how he managed to always look at him that way, like he was still Brendan and he was still his Ste, and basically wanted to devour him.

Kieron wanted him too, he wondered if Emmett would realise just how much he craved him just by stare alone. Wondered if he could read his thoughts whenever they did this with each other. Emmett winked at kieron before averting his gaze to the director it went straight to his groin and kieron quickly stood up feeling more flushed than ever and composed himself as Emmett started to stride over to him smiling.

_"Hey Kieron, what did ye think? Brendan stand up for his Ste OK?"_

_"Yeah, Brendan looked hot doing that for Ste, he's so manly with it"_ Kieron smirked when Emmett leaned into his personal space. _"Manly huh? I like that,I can be very manly when I want to be"_

Kieron swallowed hard._ "I know,I watch you,remember?"  
_  
_"Kieron..we should get naked" _Emmett moved up more towards Kieron,leaning down towards his face,he could feel his moustashe brush against his cheek,Kieron hitched a breath turning his face towards Emmett.

_"What?!"_

_"I mean for the sex scene between Brendan and Ste. We will need to get naked for it, gonna be X rated Kieron."_

_"OH, right yeah I know, I read the script"_ Kieron answered with a settled calm across his face, inside he was battling butterflies in his stomach, the thought of Emmett naked with him.

* * *

Kieron walked out into Ste's bedroom with a towel draped around his waist. He felt nervous around everyone, he'd been naked on set before but this was with Emmett, and for a sex scene, something they had never done.

Emmett appeared on set, he was wearing his tight black boxers that enhanced everything. Kieron couldn't help trail his eyes down Emmett's body he was sexy and heavy bit his lip when he watched him saunter slowly over to the bed. Kieron let out a low moan feeling the bulge in his trousers spike,making him flush over.

They had a couple of minutes before fiming to try and relax but Keiron was far from relaxed,his body felt an ache of arousal and he didn't want to remove his towel because of how exposed he would be. Emmett looked over him puzzled knowing something was wrong he asked for some time alone,and the crew obliged closing the door behind them. Emmett crawled over on the bed towards him and that in itself didn't help Kieron in the slightest as he quickly pulled up his legs to his chest,only his toes were peering out underneath.

_"Hey..What's wrong?"_ Emmett curled his fingers under Kieron's chin and lifted him up to look at him.

_"I...I can't tell ya"_ Kieron looked away closing his eyes at the embarrassment.

_"Kieron,Ye can tell me anything,come on,let me help...are ye nervous?"_

Kieron nodded but didn't look back _"A little,but it's more than that I'm..."_

_"I'm nervous too ye know,i don't just get my kit off every day while someone films my bare ass!" _Emmett smiled when Kieron chuckled back. He stroked the back of his fingers across Kieron's cheek making him look up at him.

Emmett's eyes sparkled when Kieron looked deep into them _"Are you,really,like nervous?"_

Emmett nodded when Kieron looked back towards him _"If I tell ya something,promise not to laugh?"_

_"I can't promise that Kieron,what is it,tell me"_

_"I'm feeling...aroused"_ Kieron gestured his eyes towards the towel and Emmett looked with them and hitched a breath swallowing deeply _"oh...OH!"_ Emmett looked back to make sure no one else was with them. _"OK,well that's not a bad thing,shows ye up for it eh?"_ Emmett winked but Kieron widened his eyes.

_"It's not funny! I am hard as a fookin rock under here,and you bloody laugh!"_ Kieron folded his arms as Emmett bit his lip trying not to giggle.

_"Would it help ye to know I was too?"_ Emmett leaned close to Kieron watching his Adams apple bob as he swallowed and opened his mouth. Emmett moved closer till their mouths were almost touching,Kieron was trembling and looking into his eyes.  
_"Cause knowing ye are just makes me hot Kieron"_

The door opened and Emmett smirked at Kieron moving away,the director popped around the door and asked if they were ready,this time Kieron asked for more time and some water too. His temperature had risen significantly,and felt himself redden at it.

_"What are you playing at? Saying things like that to me"_ Kieron moved to where Emmett was sat on the edge of the bed his eyes were closed and head rested on his hands.

_"Meant every word, Turns me on knowing ye are aroused,that a problem for ye? Then go,I wont stop ye"_

_"I'm not going anywhere,I'm just bloody confused,look lets get this scene wrapped up,then we can talk"_

_"What about,ye know"_ Emmett looked towards Kieron's bulge that was showing now the towel had tightened under his weight.

_"Jesus,stop looking at me like that,I'll never get it to go! I'll keep the towel around me,just lie on top of me with it on,OK?"_ Kieron suggested as the director came in a second time asking them to hurry up,as they were on a deadline.

Kieron nodded as he drank gulps of water,he tried to calm down. Easier said than done when Emmett Scanlan is stood with his tight boxers on in front of ya though. Kieron gulped and moaned as they got into character again.

**Brendan and Ste HollyoaksLater scene 2**

Ste laid on the bed covered in a white fluffy towel,his arms were crossed over his damp chest having just got out of the shower. The bedroom door opened as Brendan walked in wearing some black boxers that clung with a passion around his pert arse. He tilted his head and looked over Ste's body with hunger in his eyes,he stroked down over his moustashe and grinned creeping over to the bed.

Ste smirked keeping his eyes closed,he knew Brendan was there,he felt the mattress angle as he crawled over to him,Brendan straddled over his towel covered lap and pressed down hard. Ste opened his eyes quickly gasping in a breath. Brendan carried on rocking over Ste and he closed his eyes at the feel of the friction,moaning softly and moving his hips up to meet Brendan's thrusts.

Ste moved up on his elbows and looked into Brendan's eyes as he leaned down and used his tongue over Ste's mouth opening up his lips he pushed inside his mouth and swallowed Ste's groans each time he moved against his lap. Brendan broke off the kiss and looked into Ste's eyes,moving himself up onto his knees,he moved down and began to open the towel. Ste moved his hands there,Brendan stopped,instead placing his hand slowly through the parting of the towel feeling his fingers under till he found Ste's cock and grabbed his full palm over his erect shaft.

Ste gasped throwing his hips up at the touch _"Fuck,Emmett!"_

**CUT! **The directer stood up throwing his arms in the air.

_"Kieron,you are meant to be in Character here,it's BRENDAN remember,and you're Ste!"_ The director sighed.

_"Let's take a break everyone and meet back here after lunch,I suggest you go over your lines again"_ The director left the room with the crew and then they were alone.

_"Emmett..._

_"Kieron just be quiet..._

_"You're still touching me..." _Kieron stroked Emmett's face gently getting him to look at him.

_"I know...I mean..shit sorry!" _Emmett let go of kieron and heard him moan in disappointment. He moved quickly off the bed and rushed to the door.

_"Emmett,wait"_

Kieron tried to cover himself up and flinched at his arousal._"You can't leave like this,we should talk!"_

_"I'm sorry Kieron"_

Emmett spoke softly glancing his head around and staring at the floor._ "I crossed the line I shouldn't have touched ye"_

Kieron managed to get off the bed despite his discomfort and walked over to Emmett. He placed his hand on his shoulder and stared at him till they finally caught each other's gaze.

_"We are meant to be doing a sex scene,it's OK,and it felt...um good"_ Kieron blushed when Emmett smirked at him

_"Yeah?"_ Emmett turned around to face Kieron

_"Course,couldn't you tell?!"_

Kieron looked down at the towel around his waist and his fondness couldn't be more showing  
_  
"Jesus,Kieron,ye need to do somet about that"_

Kieron looked down at his groin then back up to Emmett. _"I bet Brendan would know what to do with this..."_ Kieron bit his bottom lip

Emmett tilted his head and thought for a moment_ "I think he would"_

_"Shame we ain't filming"_ Kieron replied moving closer towards Emmett whose breathing had dramatically changed.

_"We could be though" _Emmett placed his hand on Kieron and pushed him backwards towards the bed.

They were quickly jolted back to ground with a bump when the crew turned up again,Emmett pushed Kieron on the bed and turned around to shield him from the crew and director. They had decided to leave the rest of the filming until later that evening,which Kieron loudly appreciated behind Emmett.

Emmett looked back at Kieron and gave him a longing look,glancing over his body and back into his eyes. _"Um,I'll see ye in the staff room?"_

Kieron swallowed hard and nodded _"Yeah I'll be there soon,something came up though"_ He gestured his eyes to his lap _"So will be there shortly"_

_"Erm..maybe I could help ye with it..um the something?"_

Kieron was about to speak when the director put his arm around Emmett and spoke.

_"You two are good,I will give you that,I never would have guessed this was an act,great scenes,gonna make good viewing on the Later show"_ The director replied gesturing to the door Emmett looked at the floor wishing it would open up. _"Let's go discuss the next scene shall we? Kieron?"_

Kieron coughed and took a deep breath _"Be there in a bit,just give me some privacy yeah?"_

The director and Emmett walked out,Emmett keeping a longing stare with Kieron until they left the room. Kieron threw himself down on the bed and covered his hands over his face.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

*Hi thank you all very much for your reviews and comments for this,hope you enjoy this chapter too. Hi to my new followers*

AN: Update. As I take all my reader's views seriously,Scene 3 in this chapter has been modified now. Having read comments regarding Kimmett and their Stendan sex scenes on camera,I have made it so they will now only share graphic intimacy alone and not on camera,even as their characters.

You all made a valid point,so thanks for the feedback :) xx

* * *

Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Chapter 3

Emmett was stood with the director and he was going over the scenes that needed to be shot and ones they'd already filmed, waffling on in his ear like a demented bird. He wasn't listening though, his mind far to pre occupied by earlier events. He'd never felt so confused about his feelings before.

He and Kieron had filmed together years and always been flirty with each other, it was just them. However, lately their playful nature had become somewhat of a distraction. Kieron had begun to make him feel differently; to the point he did something that was completely out of character.

He wanted to touch him, and had enjoyed putting his hands on him, making Kieron hard. Wondered how he'd look during an orgasm. Emmett shuddered and hitched a breath as the director was now shouting at him, louder and louder. He realised he was saying his name.

_"Emmett? Emmett!"_ The director clicked his fingers in front of Emmett's face bringing him back into the room. _"Hey where you at?"_

_"Believe me, I ain't where I wanna be right now"_ Emmett sighed glancing behind him then back towards the director. _"Look, there is somewhere I need to be, can we continue this later?"_

_"Fine Emmett, just be back on set later, and find Kieron will you?"_ The director held up a finger wagging it and shook his head walking away and mumbling. Emmett scowled at him, turning on his heels and rushing back to the Ste's flat.

Emmett walked in and looked around moving to the bedroom hoping to find Kieron how he'd left him but he was gone. Emmett swore and sat heavy on the bed. What was happening to him. Could he really go through with what he so desperately wanted to do earlier. He had to admit to himself, he was beginning to fancy Kieron and it blew him away. He had to find him. Taking his phone out he text Kieron.

_Where the hell are ye? E x_

_Nice, thank you. In the staff room, you said to meet you here? K x_

_Sorry, I am in Ste's flat. E x_

_Why? K x_

_Never mind, stay there E x  
_

* * *

Kieron placed his phone down the side of him and shook his head. He was being driven crazy and needed to get away and have some time to think. Problem was they had more scenes to do, and it had now become awkward between Emmett and himself and it hurt him. Steph walked into the staff room and settled down next to Kieron in her usual bubbly manner. It cheered him to see her and was a welcome distraction.

_"Hey you, what about you and Emmett then!"_ Steph turned and smiled placing her hands on his legs.

_"Wha, what? Who told you?"_ Kieron flushed and suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

_"Eh? What you talking about? I just meant the Hollyoaks Later scenes, I hear they gonna be steamy. Talk about lucky"_

_"Why lucky? And yeah, it's been...an eye opener these last few weeks"_ Kieron sighed rubbing the back of his neck and settling back on the sofa.

_"Lucky cos you get to see Scan in the buff, I've heard he's well endowed"_

_"Yeah, god he is"_ Kieron smiled and looked into space for a moment.

_"Kieron, you OK? You seem distracted? Look, some of us are going out for a drink, come with us?"_ Steph sat back resting her head on Kieron's shoulder.

_"Um, yeah could do"_ Kieron nodded then sat up straight when Emmett rushed in looking flushed. He glanced at Steph and looked pained, glancing back at Kieron

_"Emmett! We were just discussing a drink tonight, you up for it too?"_ Steph jumped up and walked over linking his arm. She noted the looks between them both and widened her eyes._ "Erm...Kieron is coming too, right Kieron?"_ Steph smiled waving her hand in front of Emmett's face

_"Yeah, I'll be there, thanks."_ Emmett glanced at Steph then back at Kieron.

Steph hitched a breath and grinned_."I'll leave you guys too it, see you later"_ walking to the door turning back and watching them, she had definitely noticed the tension in the air.

* * *

Emmett sighed and sat down next to Kieron. _"I don't know what to say to ye Kieron, what's going on between us?"_

_"I wish I knew, look it's no secret I fancy you Emmett, I mean god when you shaved the tashe off, wow"_

Emmett turned to face Kieron resting his arm over the back of the sofa _"Yeah? So I guess now I have the beard, that's changed?"_

_"No, it's not changed, I kinda like the beard actually"_ Kieron smirked stroking his hand over it.

_"So, drinks tonight then? _Emmett sighed stroking over his hair and shuffling onto the sofa more_ "Should be interesting?"_

_"We don't have to go"_ Kieron swallowed as Emmett's gaze intensified.

_"I'd like too, ye are cute drunk" _Emmett sat up arms folded tightly across his body leaning towards Kieron_ "Really cute"_

_"Cute, pack it in"_ Kieron scoffed.

Emmett moved close to Kieron's face and he opened his mouth_"Ye know what I want?"_

_"Hm"_ Kieron whimpered looking into Emmett's eyes and back to his lips whispering breathless _"God I wish you would tell me"_

Emmett grinned _"I could just show ye though"_

_"Show me then?"_ Kieron answered quickly laughing out a sigh

Emmett turned around when they were called back for more filming,glancing over Kieron's flushed face he gestured his head to the door_ "Brendan wants his Steven up against the wall Kieron,all naked"_

Kieron swallowed gaping open his mouth _"Proper naked?"_ Kieron asked watching Emmett nod slowly.

_ "Who am I to get in the way of that?Let's go" _jumping up,Kieron grabbed Emmett's hand.

_"Oh and Kieron...don't shout my name out this time yeah...it's Brendan"_ Emmett used his deepest seductive voice as he was dragged to the studio.

* * *

**Brendan and Ste HollyoaksLater Scene 3**

Ste was stood in the bedroom in his robe stretching his arms high above his head as his body cracked,he twisted into it and sighed with relief. He then yelped in surprise when he was unceremoniously spun around by Brendan.

_"You're wearing too many clothes there Steven"_ Brendan growled yanking off his robe and dropping it at Ste's feet.

Brendan placed his hands on his chest and pushed Ste against the wall taking the breath out of him,they pressed their lips together in desperation. It had been so long for them,months of not getting their hands over each other and the sexual tension that had been simmering between them boiled over.

Brendan lifted Ste's thigh high up at the side of him pulling at his hip connecting them together. Ste leaped up as Brendan caught him gripping a tight hold of the tops of his legs,wrapping around his legs growled and bit down hard on Ste's neck he let out a high moan feeling his teeth graze his hot skin.

They held their mouths loose together panting and looking into each others eyes. Brendan used his strong arms to carry Ste over to the bed,mouths firmly stuck together sucking each other's tongues in powerful desire. He threw him on the bed. Brendan grinned wide at Ste as he slowly crept up the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

* * *

The director cut the scene and they were given robes to cover up with afterwards. Kieron was on top of the world,and looking over at Emmett with a smitten gaze. Emmett however suddenly became aware of what had just happened between them.

Emmett smiled awkwardly covering himself up. _"See Kieron, I told ye it would be easy to get into character, we have proved we can act through the sexy scenes without nerves"_ Emmett smiled at the director who looked between them both, noting a shocked look on Kieron's face.

_"So this was just an act?!"_ Kieron sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at Emmett. _  
_

The director widened his eyes at them about to speak until he saw Kieron's anger and left them too it. _"Answer me! Was that just Brendan?"_

_"Yes Kieron and ye were just Steven, we had to do a sex scene and ye were nervous, so I improvised"_

_"You...improvised?"_ Kieron grabbed his gown and wrapped up in it walking over to Emmett who couldn't look at him.

_"Kieron, I have to go...erm I need to..."_

_"I know what you're doing, and you can deny it, but that was real,and it was us"_ Kieron walked to the door opening it_ "Stop using our characters as an excuse and man up!"_

Emmett hit the door hard a few times after Kieron had slammed it shut behind him. Resting his forehead against it he sighed and cursed.

* * *

Kieron ran to his dressing room and slammed the door so hard it shook the room and nearly fell of it's hinges. How could he have been so stupid to think it was nothing more than acting, but it meant more than that to him though. Kieron sank to the floor against the door and sobbed. Curling into his knees as he brought them up close to his body.

There was a knock at the door, a quiet knock that if he hadn't been slumped up against the door he wouldn't have heard.

_"Kieron..."_

_"Go away"_ Kieron sniffed and took a deep breath that trembled when he did.

_"I can't handle this, it's too much" _Emmett placed his hand on the door_ "I never wanted to hurt ye"_

_"Well you have, just leave me alone"_

_"You're my best friend, please we can't fall out"_ Emmett thought quickly _"Look that drink we have been invited too, let's go,together"_

Kieron stood up and opened the door _"Why should I go anywhere with you?"  
_  
Emmett stroked a hand over Kieron's face and smiled _"Ye know why, and I am sorry, I want to make this right"_

Pursing his lips together,Kieron closed his eyes and shook his head _"OK, we can go for the drink" _Emmett sighed in relief,Kieron poked at him in the chest _"As long as you at some point agree to talk to me about us"_

_"There's an us?"_Emmett asked sincerely.

_"That's what we need to find out"_Kieron cupped Emmett's face watching him lean into his touch and nod in agreement

_"Just give me time to get ready,I'll meet you out front"_

* * *

They all gathered outside and everyone was buzzing over Emmett and Kieron's scenes,saying how they couldn't wait to see them. Emmett put his barriers up and played their recent scene down,saying it was just part of the job. No big deal. He laughed and joked as his nerves got the better of him.

He didn't see kieron stood behind him trying to fight the feelings he was having for Emmett. He felt used and was sick of him blowing hot and cold all the time. Kieron took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on his face walking over and joining in on the joke. He cruelly mocked Emmett in front of everyone as a payback before they all got into a mini bus. He didn't mean it of course,he was just hurting.

They kept fleeting glances at each other the journey to the now night club they were going too. Neither of them wanted to go now,especially Kieron who wanted to curl under his duvet and never come back out again. The club was bustling and they immediately got drinks in,Kieron downed a shot ordering another,on his third one Emmett stood next to him looking worried.

_"Kieron,don't ye think ye should slow down?"_

_"Why don't you mind your own business ey?"_ Kieron snapped downing another shot _"You've made it clear you ain't interested,so do me a favour and jog on"_ Kieron held his hand up to the bar man as a man came up at the side of them and asked Kieron to dance.

Seizing his opportunity to make Emmett jealous he agreed and danced with the man. Emmett watched on with darkened eyes as the man pawed all over kieron on the dance floor. Every now and then Kieron would look up at Emmett,his eyes practically begging for him.

_"Why don't you go and dance with him Emmett?"_ Steph appeared at the side of him looking at them both eye fucking the hell out of each other across the room.

_"Stephanie,I have no idea what ye mean"_ Emmett averted his gaze momentarily

_"Come on Scan,It's obvious you both are struggling with your feelings"_

_"I might lose him"_ Emmett sighed and turned his gaze to the bar ordering a whiskey and looking at Steph.

_"Do you like Kieron?"_ Steph pushed for an answer

_"Of course I do"_

_"More than a friend Scan!?"_ Steph rolled her eyes and pushed him on the arm _"It wont be end of the world to admit it"_

_"Stephanie it's just recently,with these scenes we're doing. I am feeling differently,the filming for the Later scenes making it thousand times harder to bare"_

_"Not what I've heard,you bared all according to my sources"_ Steph winked as Emmett lifted up his eyebrows at her.

They were interrupted by Kieron who wobbled over worse for wear. _"PJ's taking me home"_ Kieron spoke and Emmett's blood boiled in that instant.

_"I'll take ye home Kieron"_ Emmett moved but Kieron stopped him.

_"No,you stay,I'll see you tomorrow"_ Kieron walked over to PJ who smiled back at Emmett and walked out of the club.

Steph gasped _"Oh I wouldn't have that Scan,if I were you,I'd get after him."_

Emmett nodded downing his whiskey and racing out of the club. He looked around but couldn't see them anywhere. His heart beat so loud in his ears he couldn't think for the distorted voices it created around him.

_"Kieron!"_ He called _"Kieron,answer me!"_

_"Stop shouting Emmett"_ Kieron bumped into him,now very drunk. He gripped onto his arm and pressed against his chest laughing and giggling pointing at random people walking by.

_"I'm sorry Kieron" _Emmett lifted Kieron's face to look at him_ "I do like ye,ok,I admit it. Please don't go home with PJ" _Emmett moved him back and rested his hands on Kieron's shoulders gazing into his eyes.

_"I'm not! What do you take me for? He's getting me a taxi,that's it"_ PJ grabbed Kieron and gave Emmett evils before getting Kieron into the taxi,and then jumping in after him. Kieron leaned out of the window.

_"I like you too Embo,see ya in the morning!"_ Kieron blew him a kiss and the taxi pulled away.

* * *

The next Morning

**Brendan and Ste HollyoaksLater scene 4**

Brendan was sat on the sofa waiting watching mundane morning tv as Ste busied himself around him. Ste brought over a coffee and placed it on the table along with breakfast. Brendan got up and pulled the dark robe he was wearing around himself tighter and moved behind Ste snaking his arms around his waist and leaning on his shoulder.

_"Why do ye have to go out,we could spend the day in bed!_" Brendan wined into Ste's ear as he shook his head smirking.

"_Look one if us has to be earning,and I know it's not ideal but working in the deli pays the bills"_ Ste replied trying to wrestle himself out of Brendan's grip and getting nowhere fast.

"_I have money Steven,it's just tied up at the moment,I want the club back,need to get Trevor out of the scene"_

"_Jim probably thought that,then one day he lost his half of it,Trevor isn't someone to take lightly Bren. And you ain't ending up back_ _inside_" Ste turned around to face Brendan whose face had hardened.

_"I will be on my best behaviour,swear" _Brendan smiled and moved over Ste's lips with peppering kisses. Ste giggled and stroked over his cheek._"Best behaviour"_ Ste immitated Brendan putting on his worst Irish impression ever. He was distracted looking to the side when there was a knock at the door,so Ste squirmed out of Brendan's arms to answer it.

Lifting up his cup Brendan drank his coffee nearly choking on it when he heard a pained whimper from Ste. He raced to the door where Trevor had Ste with his arm up his back and his face stretched up with Trevor's hand resting over his throat. He grinned maniacally and looked over at Brendan

"_Not so tough now are ya?_" Trevor seethed _"I don't take to kindly being shoved up against the bar in my own club"_

"_Clearly you're missing out then Trevor"_ Brendan replied coolly "_Now let Steven go and things won't get too ugly,unless ye look into a mirror that is"_

"_Ha ha Brendan" _Trevor looked at the floor chuckling to himself and shaking his head_"I have your boyfriend here,I cold snap his neck if I wanted. Don't play games with me"_

Ste whimpered as his arm moved higher up his back and Trevor's hand pressed against Ste's throat. His eyes widened at Brendan,knowing the thoughts that were racing through his mind. He couldn't speak with his throat constricted,so he hoped his eyes did his taking for him instead.

"_Ok ye had your fun" _Brendan shuffled a little waving his hands about in front of him,he walked a little closer,pointing a finger at Trevor_ "Let him go and we can talk"_

The director cut the scene.

* * *

They all laughed and Kieron rubbed his throat and shook his arm. Teasing Greg about his strength and that he was so going down once Brendan got his hands on him. Emmett stroked his fingers along the lower back of Kieron thumbing under the hem of his trousers as they all three discussed the scene they'd shot. Kieron glanced his eyes up at Emmett when he did and watched his mouth curl into a knowing smirk but avoiding eye contact being to deep in converse with their colleague.

He stroked a little lower to show Kieron he knew he was looking and Kieron moved to lean the side of his body against Emmett. Their next fillming would be another sex scene between Brendan and Ste,and the director wanted to get it shot today,continuing the Trevor and Brendan scenes the next day. Kieron excused himself for a while during the lunch break and wandered over to the staff room.

He looked at his phone and watched as the fans were still in excitement over the new scenes and looking forward to seeing them. He tweeted a few of them for a while as a way of cheering himself up,his head banging with the loudness only a hangover would produce. Kieron grunted holding onto his forehead.

_"Sex"_

Kieron widened his eyes and looked up as Emmett was stood in the door way with some alka seltzer and a glass of water. _"What? Have you just got that on your mind lately?"_

Emmett tutted and walked over to Kieron handing him the medicine and water. _"Here,drink this it'll help ye" _He moved and sat on the arm of the sofa_ "I was going to continue,is a great cure for a hangover"_

Kieron scoffed smirking and then nearly choking on the medicine._"Yak, this is foul!"_

_"Yeah,bloody works though!"_ Taking the glass off Kieron he gestured his arms for him to move up and give him room to sit down. _"What happened after ye left with you know who?"_

_"Christ,nothing happened,he made sure I got home safely,that ok with you?"_ Kieron snapped rubbing over his temples.

_"Only asking,moody arse when you're hungover" _Emmett glanced at Kieron sheepishly and coughed_ "So ye ready for our next scene?"_

_"Oh yeah,gonna be thrilling with you an't it"_

Kieron stood up walking to the middle of the room and gestured his hands to Emmett_ "I'll be glad when this is all over then you can go back to...whatever it is that you do"_

_"I'm staying actually"_

Emmett stood up and walked over to Kieron holding him by his waist and moved close to his ear_ "I did apologise last night ye know,stop punishing me"_

Kieron turned his face to Emmett brushing his mouth over his moustashe_ "Stop giving me reason to" _Kieron barely whispered as they continued to stare at each other. A crew member moved them apart but Emmett kept his hand on Kieron's waist. They were called into the studio for their next scene.

* * *

Emmett walked into Ste's flat again and had a robe around him. Kieron was sat on the edge of the bed facing away from him. Emmett closed the door and wedged a chair up against it so no one could get in. After taking a deep breath,he walked over to him._  
_

_"Hey, ye OK?"_ Emmett asked_ "Head Ok now?"_

_"Oh Hi, didn't hear you come in, um yeah I'm good"_ Kieron sighed.

Emmett moved to kneel in front of Kieron and tucked his head under to catch Kieron's gaze _"Doesn't sound like ye are, what's wrong, are ye...aroused again?"_ Emmett chuckled but stopped when Kieron scowled back

_"You think everything's a joke, well it ain't."_ Kieron pointed to him _"I can't handle this, I feel like I've lost my best mate!"_

_"Ye ain't lost me; things just have got out of hand. I can't help having these feelings Kieron"_

_"What feelings though Emmett? You won't speak to me!" _Kieron spoke in desperation gesturing his arms out

Emmett moved up quickly and placed his lips on Kieron's, holding them in a close pressed kiss, Kieron closed his eyes and opened them again and they were looking at each other. Emmett looked over Kieron's lips and touched his fingers over them lightly holding his breath and trembling breathing out again.

Kieron made the next move pressing a kiss on Emmett's mouth but opening his lips and Emmett responded moving the tip of his tongue into his mouth. They both moaned softly cupping their mouths together in a tentative and fleeting kiss.

The crew could be heard entering the area and they heard them holding their lips close for a moment longer.

_"Let's get this scene filmed yeah?"_ Emmett whispered close at Kierons mouth _"Is there anything I can't do while we film it?"_

_"No Emmett, I trust you, just do what comes naturally"_ Kieron closed his eyes and beamed looking down._ "Probably not the best choice of words eh?"_

_"Hmm, I guess not"_ Emmett smirked getting up to move the chair; he turned as Kieron shouted to him, reaching into his pocket and throwing something at him. He caught it and stopped where he was stood, opening his hands he swallowed and looked over at Kieron with a wide mouth. His tongue moved out a little and rested on his bottom lip.

_"If we are going to do this, let's do it right this time, yeah?"_ Kieron bit his bottom lip watching Emmett glance between his hand and Kieron's gaze. Emmett's heart rose into his mouth looking down at the condom packet Kieron had thrown at him, he thought a moment and closed his eyes closing his fingers over it. A loud knock at the door made him jump and swear.

Emmett moved the chair and opened the door; the director smiled at him and went to set up with the crew. Emmett excused himself to the bathroom and looked down at the condom. The thoughts he had raced through his mind at top speed, could he do this, could they actually sleep together for the show. The fan's wanted an x rated programme and with clever editing they could have one, this was pushing the boundaries between their friendship and their characters.

Emmett asked himself the only question he could, did he want this or not.

* * *

Please review :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, thank you very much for your comments and reviews for this story. Hi to my new followers :)

I always try and listen to your thoughts/ideas,as so many of you requested Kimmett don't have sex/graphic intimacy on camera while filming Stendan scenes,wish is now granted. I have modified the last chapter so that it keeps in line with this.  
As this is my first Kimmett fic,I appreciate the feedback,hope you all like this next chapter. xx

* * *

Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Chapter 4

Emmett walked back into the room and Kieron turned quickly watching him as he walked over to the director and spoke quietly to him. He _ummed_ and _ahhed_ a while before holding his hands up and walking out leaving Emmett and Kieron alone again. He smiled and walked over and sat next to Kieron on the bed and passed him the condom back.

_"Kieron, I can't,not here, not in front of the cameras." _Emmett sat down next to Kieron and rested his forearms on his legs. He gestured his hands around while speaking_ "I wouldn't sleep with ye for this,not our characters or the show" _Emmett turned to glance at Kieron and watched for his reaction.

Kieron swallowed looking at the condom in his hand,and felt himself redden _"Oh, really? I just though that you'd..."_

_"I do,I mean,Kieron,if we ever slept together it would be in private,just us" _Emmett moved closer to Kieron and stroked through his hair and down his cheek slowly_. _He blinked back in the room and looked behind him hearing the director talk_ "I've asked them to postpone the scene. Let's go back to the staff room and recharge the old batteries"_ Emmett nodded his head towards the door.

Kieron looked at him with a goofy stare._"You're the old one around here"_ Kieron nudged Emmett. _"So we just pretend with the scenes, but what if I get too aroused?" _Kieron giggled as Emmett opened his mouth to speak holding his finger up.

_"Kieron,pack it in,I'm serious" _Emmett looked sternly at Kieron forcing him to stop acting silly.

_"Wow,you really are serious,Ok,I'll be on my best behaviour from now on,apart from during kissing scenes"_

Emmett opened his mouth to argue but stopped shrugging in agreement and pulling Kieron in closer _"Ye are a minx ye know that?"_

_"And you love it" _Kieron held Emmett by his waist_ "Thank you"_

_"What for?"_

_"Making me realise how much you care"_

Kieron hugged into Emmett who moved his hands around him._ "I do,more than ye know"_ Emmett stood back and held out his hand to Kieron. _"Come on, let's get out of here"_

* * *

Emmett and Kieron had settled back into the staff room sat on separate sofas because some of their colleagues were with them in there. Lounging around reading from scripts they all went through lines together,laughing and joking about the recent scenes.

However,instead of concentrating on what they were meant to be doing, Emmett and Kieron couldn't keep their eyes off one another,fleeting looks and glancing exchanges and smiles across the crowded room.

Emmett wanted to get Kieron alone again,he sat up and spread his legs wide in his overly tight hugging suit. He watched as Kieron kept looking over and gave him intense stares. Steph walked in and looked over the pair of them and rolled her eyes.

_"Whoa,the sexual tension in here guys,seriously get a room!"_

Kieron shot Steph a look of warning as she frowned and nodded walking over to the drinks machine and asking who wanted one. Emmett stood up and coughed getting Kieron's attention he gestured to the door and walked out of it.

Kieron left it a few moments and followed him walking down the corridor he couldn't see him. He sighed looking puzzled then felt a hand on his arm and was dragged into what can only be described as a broom cupboard as Emmett threw him up against the door. He looked at him for an age, just staring and Kieron felt himself flush under the gaze.

_"Emmett..._ He whispered _"Are you ok?"_

_"No I'm not, Kieron, I want..._

_"Want what?"_

Emmett moved forward and kissed Kieron again lightly on the lips, tilting his face he cupped his lips into a firm hold biting over his bottom lip with his teeth.

_"Will ye come back to mine tonight,thought we could order in a take away?"_

_"Ok, sounds a good idea"_ Kieron nodded he felt pained watching Emmett seem so out of sorts._"Tell me what's wrong Embo"_

Emmett chuckled and flickered his gaze up_ "I'm just a little scared Kieron,all new for me this"_

_"Emmett, I know you are, I am too, maybe it's just the scenes we are doing, making us feel differently? Once they stop it might change"_ Kieron spoke gulping in a pained way.

_"I don't think I could handle that now"_ Emmett moved his hand to cup over Kieron's cheek._"I do like ye,a lot"_

"_Emmett,I feel the same but look what we're resorting to here_,_I mean,a cupboard?"_ Kieron looked around their surroundings,and they both laughed.

They moved away from the door and left the cupboard, smirking over it, Kieron nudged Emmett playfully,who returned the favor. They were shoving and nudging each other messing around when the director coughed behind them making them part quickly and stand next to each other.

Kieron bit his lip trying not to laugh as the director looked at them sternly,complaining about having to halt the filming just for them to mess around like nothing was wrong. Kieron moved his hand up at the side of Emmett stroking over his arse gently with his full palm,before squeezing him like he was moulding putty in his hand.

Emmett glanced over at him with wide eyes and heard Kieron groan in delight as he was obviously enjoying his fondle immensely. Emmett nodded and agreed wholeheartedly with the director taking Kieron's arse in his hand and nipping so tightly Kieron yelped loud and gasped at him in shock.

_"This is just a joke then Kieron?"_ The director asked looking at him turning a particularly nice beetroot colour before him.

Emmett laughed out loud _"Sorry Kieron is just a little sore,it's why we needed time out"_

The director scoffed telling them to go over their lines and do something productive leaving them stood in the corridor. Emmett moved Kieron up against the wall.

_"Have a good grope?"_

_"I've wanted to do that for years! That arse of yours in that suit,my god,delicious"_ Kieron edged closer ghosting their lips together _"You weren't stopping me though were ya"_

Emmett hummed moving them away from the wall. He managed a shrug in reply as they went back into the staff room and everyone suddenly stopped looking up at them and staring. _"What?"_ Emmett cried incredulous. They all turned away and carried on as normal.

Things at work had changed dramatically for them now, constantly flirting and teasing each other now meant something new and exciting for them. This time it was real. There had began rumours around Lime Studio's about them, whispers from their colleagues. Each time they entered a room everyone would shut up and just stare at them. Emmett joked they must now resemble aliens or something.

They hadn't told anyone the truth, well besides Steph who had managed to work it out for herself. Even she hadn't been told the full truth,they didn't know themselves yet allowing everyone to have their fun guessing.

* * *

After hours of reading lines they were glad to escape work and just have time to chill out alone. They got back to Emmett's house,he threw the keys on the side and went to the kitchen fetching some beers for them. When he got back into the lounge Kieron had already sprawled out on the sofa shoes off TV remote in hand flicking through channels.

He smiled and walked slowly over to join him. Emmett threw over a few leaflets for various take away's and they decided on pizza. They ended up ordering two pizzas and garlic bread as they settled back on the sofa.

Kieron sat up crossing his legs and watching over Emmett try his best to avoid eye contact with him. Kieron shuffled closer,and closer until he was practically sat on Emmett's lap,and he curled his head under Emmett to capture his gaze finally.

_"Hey, it's ok you know" _Kieron rested his hand on Emmett's thigh_. "We don't have to do anything."_ He saw the nervous way Emmett was and immediately wanted to put him at ease.

_"I want too actually,but I've never been with a man before Kieron"_ Emmett replied swallowing in embarrassment and looking into Kieron's eyes. _"I have always been interested in women,but being with ye lately..."_ Emmett sighed trying to relax but finding it difficult _"These scenes we've been doing,that first kiss,I felt something"_

_"Besides my tongue in your mouth?"_Kieron tried to lighten the situation but got a frustrated glare back for it'

_"Sorry Embo. For me yeah,I didn't really take much notice,till after you left the show.I seriously missed you,us,so much. Definitely felt wrong without you" _Kieron sat back and rested his head on the sofa as Emmett mirrored him and looked into his eyes intently.

_"Do ye feel the same as me,a bit strange with it?_

_"Honestly,not really. I feel at ease being in your company,and now,it's exciting as we're going down a forbidden road"_

_"Forbidden?"_Emmett tilted his head

_"Well yeah,started on screen all this,now we're kissing each other off camera,and liking it more than we should and feels,forbidden" _Kieron laughed as Emmett pulled a strange face at him. Smiling and leaning in with a cheeky grin _"Ye like it huh?When I kiss ye?"_

_"Yes I do,alot"_ Kieron nodded with a sole purpose of showing him just how much moving with Emmett to close the gap between them and Emmett opened his mouth ready to kiss him when the door knocked.

_"Is it determined to stop our fun?" _Kieron wined and pouted feeling Emmett's lips ghost over his then move away. _"Bloody universe!"_

_"Pizza baby! I'll go grab it,don't ye move" _Emmett growled making Kieron giggle and nod.

Kieron sighed feeling full after a few slices and looking down at the pizza boxes noting the majority had been eaten. He looked with widened eyes at Emmett who shrugged mouthing _'What'_ and _'I was hungry'_ at Kieron. They sat in a comfortable silence drinking some beer and kieron rested his head on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett moved his arm up and placed it around Kieron's neck moving his beer then Kieron's onto the table. His fingers came back and lifted his chin up to look at him. Emmett moved towards Kieron and his heart beat faster when their lips connected for another kiss. Kieron held onto Emmett's cheek and moulded their mouth's together.

Kieron placed his hands on Emmett and moved to huddle into his chest, he noted Emmett's breathing was rapid so he stroked over his chest to try and soothe him.

_"What do you think of the scenes so far then?"_ Kieron snuggled into Emmett's chest and listened to his heart begin to slow a little. Changing the subject as a way to relax them both.

_"Yeah, I think we have given the fan's what they wanted, I mean it's been planned a long time between them all eh?"_ Emmett replied stroking his hands through Kieron's hair.

_"I have to agree with them though, never has a couple been so meant to be than Brendan and Ste"_ He smiled realising that had rhymed and chuckled into Emmett's chest.

Emmett laughed _"Ye are a poet now Kieron?"_

_"Yeah, I am! Hey, imagine the fan's reaction knowing we were here laid together on your sofa?"_ Kieron stretched over to the table and grabbed his phone. _"Imagine they knew we'd kissed off screen..."_ Kieron teased his phone in front of them

_"Oi! Ye can't tweet that! It's private..."_

_"Aw soft ass! You're mean, they'd love it. Just our faces, come on,they'll never realise"_ Kieron moved up a little and pushed their faces together, they grinned on it. Kieron showed it to Emmett who rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement as Kieron tweeted the picture and waited.

Even Emmett stretched his neck over to see and sure enough the fan's loved the photo. The social network site had them trending not long after and they felt blessed people took such a loving interest in them.

_"Told ya! They just think we're out somewhere together or whatever, it's not like I've tweeted 'we're together'"_ Kieron looked back at Emmett sheepishly.

_"What?"_ Emmett asked slanting his eyes.

_"Ya know what would be hot, an affair, we could have one"_Kieron gasped_ "A kimmett affair"_

_"Jesus Kieron, this is why ye make me smile, ye are amazing..._Emmett kissed over Kieron's lips _"Funny..." _Kiss "_...and beautiful"_

_"Beautiful?"_Kieron asked blushing

_"Yes" _

Kieron smiled and pressed onto Emmett's mouth with a lingering kiss opening his mouth and they kissed properly for the first time as them and not as their characters. Emmett moaned as Kieron moved his tongue across Emmett's tilting his head to deepen it. Kieron sat up and straddled over Emmett gripping his face in his palms pressing his head back on the sofa.

Emmett moved his hand to rest at the back of Kieron's neck and made the kiss more passionate. It lasted an age only parting for breaths,they moved and shaped their lips together with a need they'd been craving a lot longer than they'd ever admit. Emmett moved his hands up to Kieron's and linked their fingers tightly humming and swallowing Kieron's moans deep into his throat.

As the kiss intensified Kieron moved his hips over Emmett's lap instinctively getting too heated over their intense kissing. Emmett felt a twinge in his groin and keened his hips up moaning. Unlocking their fingers and gripping over Kieron's arse holding a cheek in each palm and massaging them with a tight grip.

They parted in shock looking at each other panting. _"Emmett...you're sending me crazy here"_ Kieron purred breathless pressing his lips to his again and again,unable to quench his thirst.

Emmett caressed over Kieron's lips with his fingers._ "Show me Kieron..."_

Kieron frowned _"Show you what exactly?"_

_"How to touch ye"_ Emmett stuck his tongue out over Kieron's bottom lip and licked over it as Kieron felt embarrassed.

_"How do you mean?" _Kieron looked over Emmett's face trying to read his thoughts.

_"Kieron,I've never been with a man,I mean,I can guess a little but...show me"_

Kieron sighed as he trembled at the thought of Emmett touching him anywhere._"Oh,you mean like...um..?"_

_"Kieron,anything...think of the fun we'll have"_ Emmett reiterated and sunk his teeth into Kieron's neck sucking into his exposed skin.

Kieron closed his eyes momentarily and moved onto his side lifting off Emmett and cupped his hand over Emmett's lap, he rubbed there a little._"This Ok?" _Kieron asked as he pressed down harder.

_"Hmm"_ Emmett nodded in agreement, moving his hand over his trousers and undoing them, he moved Kieron's hand under his boxers and keened up letting out a quiet gasp.

_"Emmett, you're so big"_ Kieron purred stroking, dragging and twisting Emmett's dick till it was fully erect and Emmett was moaning loudly. _"Can you shuffle out of these?"_ Kieron asked as Emmett moved his trousers and boxers down to his ankles and shuffled them off.

Kieron reached for his bag he'd brought with him and took out some lube, he blushed a little as Emmett widened his eyes. _"Ye kept that quiet!You always keep that in your bag? _Emmett teased

_"Shurrup Embo,I remembered it was there that's all" _Kieron looked at Emmett raise his eyebrows like he was the cat that had got the cream. _  
_

_"What?I was just saying...looks pre meditated that Kieron" _

Kieron ignored his teasing and spoke seriously_ "Do you trust me?"_ Kieron moved Emmett's legs slowly open, as he nodded in agreement._"Yes I trust ye"_ He hitched a breath when Kieron circled at his hole with a wet finger. Emmett thrust his hips up at the contact and Kieron felt his hole contract around the tip of his finger he pushed in.

Kieron Kissed over Emmett's lips lightly as he smoothed his fingers gently around tickling at his senses,he felt Emmett tremble on his lips._"Tell me to stop if you don't want this" _Emmett moaned into Kieron's mouth and shook his head_ "I want this Kieron"_

Pressing his finger back and forward a few times the slide inside was tight,but made easier, he pushed up to the first knuckle watching Emmett groan in pleasure and whisper his name. Kieron pulled out making Emmett move his head up and look disappointed. _"What? _Kieron asked_ "Pushy all of a sudden"_

Kieron giggled and moved two fingers in, stretching the walls wider until he managed three and Emmett was falling apart under him now, swearing gasping panting, the lot. Kieron found his sweet spot and Emmett thrust up so fast they both nearly fell off the sofa. Kieron rested his hand over Emmett's stomach stroking smooth movements there while rubbing over his sweet spot in rhythm.

_"Kieron, oh god that's..."_

_"It's ya prostate, when I do this, it heightens the pleasure see until ya..."_

Emmett shuddered and Kieron moved his other hand over his shaft milking his orgasm onto his stomach. His breathing was heavy and eyes closed mouth open wide. He rested his head back heavy and cursed the air royal blue.

_"Hey,you Ok?"_ Kieron watched Emmett's breathing slow as he came down from his high. _"Do you regret it?"_ Kieron's nerves were working overtime now,and he was scared with it.

Emmett opened his eyes and looked at Kieron _"No,It was amazing,and ye know what?"_

Kieron shrugged nervously_"What?"_

_"It's your turn"_ Emmett growled grabbing kieron and throwing him down on the sofa squealing in delight.

* * *

They had fallen asleep together on the sofa and bits of pizza and garlic bread was strewn on the table and in the pizza boxes. They'd had another couple of beers together getting slightly merry and then falling asleep after chatting pretty much all night with each other.

Kieron blinked his eyes open and felt something cold hard and sloppy stuck to his face,he moved to sit up and held his cheek to see it was a piece of pizza from last night. He was covered in tomato and cheese and goodness knows what else,he suspected it could have been meat.

He _eewed_ and threw it into the box and sat up. He watched as Emmett was sleeping soundly,snoring a little. Noting his moustashe twitched when he did,so he reached over to stroke it and through his beard. It felt soft like he knew it would. Getting up of the sofa he stretched and went to the bathroom having a quick shower and got himself dried. By the time he came back out Emmett was up and about drinking coffee.

_"Hmm,you're a sight for sore eyes"_ Emmett complimented seeing Kieron with just a towel around his waist. His chest gleamed with the steam from the hot shower. Emmett carried over Kieron's drink placing it down and stroking two fingers down his bare chest,curling them into the towel he brought Kieron forward and kissed him.

_"You Ok after last night?"_ Kieron asked looking into Emmett's eyes.

_"More than all right Kieron,stop worrying,I'm happy." _Emmett moved to kiss Kieron then backed off quickly _"Ye are too,right?"_

_"Completely happy"_ Kieron nodded in agreement.

_"See ye in a bit,I'm gonna have a shower too,make yourself at home"_ Emmett smilled and gave him another fleeting kiss. Kieron smirked and settled down at the breakfast table to drink his coffee. He felt peckish and raided the cupboards finding some cereal he poured himself a bowl of it and crunched it in his mouth waiting for Emmett to come out of the shower.

When he did Kieron almost choked at the sight of him in a skimpy towel desperately trying to cling to those thighs. His muscles bulging and shower wet body there in all it's glory. Kieron almost panted._"Ya bloody show off!"_

_"What?"_Emmett cried holding his arms out and doing a spin in front of him_ "Have I something out of place?" _Emmett added grinning like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

Emmett drove them back to Lime Studio's and stopped outside the entrance because a group of their fans had gathered to see them. They both posed for photos and autographs chatting away with them. They had to think quickly when they asked as to how come they'd arrived together so early in the morning.

Kieron panicked looking over at Emmett who seemed a lot more at ease with the questions that he'd have believed. Emmett explained they'd been out late at a friends and crashed their place,him giving Kieron a lift so he didn't have to walk. He laughed with them about it shooting a look at Kieron who was beaming wide at him.

Once inside the building they'd made it to the staff room._"Come on the radio show with me!"_ Emmett was sighing with his arms folded as Kieron was jumping around him like a busy bee. It was Sunday and his show was going to be a live one. Kieron used his long eye lashes and fluttered them at Emmett who grumbled again getting a drink for himself and reading over a new script.

_"Why ye want me there?"_ Emmett read a few lines on the page and raised his eyebrows trying to take in the Story line and listen to Kieron chatter away. _"Kieron,ye read these new scenes? Apparently Douglas goes boom?"_

_"Stop changing the subject! And that's trending on Twitter,Doug bad-a-boom or somet,the flat's getting blown up"_ Kieron shrugged _"I'm gonna move in with you afterwards though,it was gonna be Danny's flat,then you returned and completely changed the Story line"_

_"Yeah,moving in together,well,lets hope we get a nice place then,and I get the club back,well Brendan anyway" _Emmett nodded looking up at Kieron who was stood hands on hips. _"Sorry! I am listening to ye now,go on"_

_"Please Embo the guys will go mad if you're on the show,they love a bit of Kimmett!"_

_"Hmm,so do I Kieron"_ Emmett smirked glancing up at him and then shaking his head as Kieron walked seductively over to him. _"Noo,stop it"_

_Embo,you know you wanna...for me?" _Kieron looked behind him making sure noone was around and moved in between Emmett's legs

_"What's in it for me?" _Emmett placed the script down and leaned forward towards Kieron

_"A kiss?"_

_"One kiss?!"_

_"Fine,several,but for that you have to sing or somet" _Kieron gestured his finger at Emmett smirking

_"Ha,in ye dreams!" _Crashing back against the sofa he rested both arms across the back of it.

Kieron smirked and stroked his hands up over Emmetts thighs _"You were last night"_

_"Stop with the flattery"_ Emmett sniggered and laughed as Kieron moved closer and closer towards him with puppy dog eyes. He couldn't stand it any more and caved in. _"Fine!I'll make an appearance,just please stop looking at me like that"_

_"What ye gonna do about it?"_ Kieron put on an Irish voice and smoothed his fingers over his top lip.

Emmett grabbed him over into his arms and laid him down on the sofa they stared at each other _"Someone might see Emmett"_ Kieron warned

_"I know,exciting isn't it"_ Emmett kissed Kieron quickly swiping his tongue across his lips and tasting them before moving him backup again _"Now be off with ye!"_ Emmett slapped Kieron's arse settling back down on the sofa reading some more of the script and widening his eyes.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

I always appreciate all comments and reviews for this story, thank you very much!  
Hello to my new followers :D

Thank you to the lovely guest who asked if Kayla could be brought into this story, I have given them all a little scene in this chapter,hope it's OK.

I don't know if ppl are still interested in reading Kimmett,but with Emmett's last interview I just love em more. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. xx

* * *

Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Chapter 5

**Brendan and Ste scene HollyoaksLater Scene 5**

Ste was choking as Trevor tightened his grip around Ste's neck and restricted his breathing. Brendan was trying to calm the situation down but not getting anywhere fast.

_"Steven, ye trust me right?"_ Brendan asked in urgency as Ste managed to nod his eyes streaming tears down his cheeks.

Brendan launched at Trevor and as he predicted he let go of Ste who slumped to the floor coughing and spluttering. Brendan had Trevor held up against the wall by the scruff of the neck and was about to thump him when he heard Ste whimper and stopped, calming down instantly and looking to the side of him and over Ste.

_"Brendan, leave him yeah?"_ Ste coughed and felt his throat scratch it was sore. _"I've only just got you back, please"_

Brendan sighed and looked back at Trevor._"Ye lucky to be walking away, and if I were ye, I'd keep walking"_ Brendan added throwing him out of the front door, Trevor landed in a heap on the ground. _"I'll be back for my club soon, do don't get too comfy in my office chair"_ Brendan added slamming the door shut and resting his back against the door, chest heaving. Brendan moved down to Ste and lifted him up and brought Ste into a tight hold.

_"I can't believe you listened to me, I thought you'd have hit him then"_ Ste cried closing his eyes into Brendan's warm hold.

_"Normally I would have, but you're more important to me"_ Brendan stroked over Ste's face._"I love ye Steven"_

_"I love you too"_ Ste replied moving close for a long kiss. He winced slightly at the pain in his throat and Brendan moved down and kissed him there gently tickling him with his beard and making Ste chuckle and hum content.

_"Better?"_ Brendan asked

_"It is now"_

_"Steven, I just have to pop out OK? I'll be back soon"_

_"Wait, Brendan, you wont go near Trevor will you?"_ Ste cried wide eyed _"Promise me"_

_"I can't promise that Steven, but I will promise to be back soon"  
_

* * *

_"Cuppa tea Embo?"_ Kieron asked walking up to the drinks machine and grabbing some biscuits.

_"Err, yeah go on then, what biccies we got?"_

_"Digestives, sorry that's all there is"_

Emmett grabs one and begins to dunk it in his brew thinking out aloud _"Hmm, reminds me of Stendan, this, two things that shouldn't go together, end up making the perfect marriage" _Emmett hums looking back at Kieron and smiling.

_"What? Oh shit, your biccy just gone limp and fell in ya tea Embo!" _Kieron gasps pointing as the soggy limp lump splashes into the tea, shoving the drink over the sides of the cup spilling it on the table.

_"Jesus, a wet biscuit that's ruined my fucking tea? This is the work of Stug!"_ Emmett mumbles angrily to himself getting up and pouring the tea down the drain, walking back to Kieron who has his eyes widened.

_"E'yar don't mention that to PJ, you know how touchy he gets over biscuit analogy"_ Kieron warned before speaking again _"Emmett, you coming to everyone's leaving do?"_ Kieron pushed against his chest and enjoyed Emmett now stroking under his top and gliding the tips of his fingers over his nipples.

_"Hmm, guess so,if you're going a lot of our friends having a leaving do now eh?"_ Emmett replied hearing a noise outside the staff room and glanced over to it whispering in Kieron's ear _"Hey, ye locked the door, right?"_

_"Yep, locked like every other time we're in here alone, ya realise everyone knows something is going on dontcha?"_ Kieron hummed when Emmett pulled at his stiffened nubs teasing them erect so the material of his t shirt rubbed at them.

_"Naah, they all believe my story that the door keeps sticking"_ Emmett laughed when Kieron looked up at him widening his eyes. _"Yeh, and only happens when Kimmett's in the room?"_

Emmett shrugged bringing Kieron down to the side of him and sharing a sneaky tongued kiss, they moulded their mouths together in a delicious sweet filled tango, it left Kieron breathless and wanting more.

_"So been going over the script, they're gonna rebuild our love nest"_ Emmett spoke as Kieron turned around and settled on his knees in between Emmett's thighs.

_"Really? Wow I hope it's a bit more up market for them then?"_ Kieron buried himself into his neck and sucks kisses over Emmett's skin while he spoke.

_"Yeah, gonna build apartments, and we'll have one of them,3 bedrooms too"_ Emmett replied closing his eyes and snaking his hands up Kieron's back and gripping at his waist.

Kieron was mid bite, half sinking his teeth into Emmett's warm jaw before stopping and looking back at him._"Hang on, three rooms? Why, there's two of us!"_

_"The kids are coming back, apparently Amy lets them stay weekends with us, I mean Brendan and Steven"_ Emmett showed Kieron his script and he opened his mouth concentrating on reading before raising his eyebrows. _"Oh yeah, that's ace, about time Ste got to see his kids, maybe yours, I mean Brendan's will get written in too?"_

_"I just want the club back, still nothing, that Frasier is a tough nut to crack, worse than Trevor"  
_

* * *

**Brendan and Ste HollyoaksLater scene 6**

Brendan had told a white lie to Ste, well actually it was a big one, but there was no way he was going to let his Steven be manhandled like that by Trevor or anyone else for that mater. Brendan arrived at the club faster than he thought he would. Rounding on the metal stairs he raced up them adjusting his suit and rolling his head he walked through the door and through to the office. Trevor was sat in the office, in the chair, his chair and that wasn't right at all.

_"Trevor, did ye think you'd get away with touching Steven?" _Brendan moved down to his level and seethed, _"get up"_

Trevor held his hand at his chin and smiled at Brendan._"Oh I don't think so, have you been introduced to my boss yet?"_ Brendan stood up slowly and turned around to see Frazier stood in the door way looking over them both.

_"Who is this?"_ Frasier looked over Brendan and glanced at Trevor.

_"Brendan Brady by all accounts, and a thorn in my side"_

_"Brady?! I know you, used to run this place, just out of prison? Nice to meet you, you here for business not pleasure I assume?"_

Brendan smiled and walked around to where Trevor was stood and punched him square in the face sending him flying over. Frazer moved forwards but Brendan was quicker looking like a man on the edge Frasier backed down. _"Right you've got what you came for, I trust this will be the last of it?"_

_"Ye tell that piece of scum he's lucky he's not leaving in a body bag. I came back for Steven and I ain't letting someone like him ruin that"_

Frasier nodded in agreement and Brendan left the office.

_"You gonna let him get away with that?!"_ Trevor held his bleeding nose and winced.

_"Leave Brady to me Trevor and you obviously deserved that"_ Fraser smirked and walked back to the office leaving Trevor seething.

* * *

Emmett, Jessie and Greg were all chatting after the scene laughing about who made the meanest bad boy, naturally Emmett thought it was Brendan, being so fiercely loyal to his character. They were laughing and joking when Emmett caught the gaze of Kieron who had come to watch the scene. He winked over to him and saw Kieron blush. It made Emmett smile more.

Kieron walked over and stood in front of Emmett so he could put his hand behind him to feel over Emmett's waist They did this a lot on set now when they thought they could get away with it,little touches here and there,strokes over thighs and pinches on arse cheeks, their flirting had become more physical. They dared each other for the thrill of it, wanted to enjoy the excitement of their secret affair. Although it was far from an affair, and more of a complete revelation.

The longer they spent time together the stronger their feelings became and soon ended up where they'd try and see each other most night, alternating houses. They'd managed to keep things secret though, despite the rumours, as it didn't really matter;there had always been rumours and fan fantasies depleting them together in a full blown sexual relationship just like their insatiable characters.

Kieron stroked over Emmett's thigh resting his hands behind his back and accidentally moved close to his groin realising he was getting hard at his finger strokes over him. Kieron smiled and blushed a little, loved making Emmett feel this way.

_"Oi, pack that in, else I'll have to spank ye"_ Emmett moved close to behind Kieron's ear purring into it and allowing his warm breath to travel down his neck. Kieron shuddered and closed his eyes.

_"God, I want to get out of here, just us Embo"_ Kieron sighed knowing they'd be no chance, as they had the leaving do to attend. _"Later OK, your place this time?"_ Kieron nodded and felt Emmett pull him backwards into the club office, none of the cast and crew were looking to busy going over the scene to notice.

Emmett shoved Kieron up against the wall by his t shirt crumpled in his fists and slammed his lips on him. Tilting his head and probing his wet tongue over Kieron's and making him moan with it. They parted and Emmett had lust in his eyes, he wanted to do a lot more, and get his hands over his body, but they calmed down and made themselves neat walking out. No one had noticed they'd been gone, or what they'd been doing.

* * *

Kieron woke up to the eye watering smell of burnt toast and what he thought was eggs however he was half asleep so wasn't entirely sure what was going on. It was when the smoke alarm started to burst at his ear drums he winced and woke with a groan,tossing his legs out of bed and hoisting himself to his feet he wrapped the dressing robe around him and padded out of his room and into his open plan kitchen and lounge.

He leaned up against the wall as a smile plastered itself across his face watching Emmett trying to waft a tee towel at the smoke alarm cursing at it to shut up. It did eventually as he took the burnt toast in his hands and sighed heavy. He jumped as Kieron moved his arms around his waist and peered around the side of him to look at what he thought had meant to be breakfast for them and shook his head.

_"Hmm, what happened?"_ Kieron hugged tighter around Emmett who chuckled and looked down at him.

_"Breakfast in bed, but it kinda went wrong"_

_"Aw, that's so sweet though, it's the thought that counts" _Kieron turned Emmett around and moved his arms around his neck kissing him gently.

_"I have to tell ye something"_ Emmett peppered kisses over Kierons sweet lips licking into his warm mouth a moment then pulled away._ "I'm off to Dublin, to see Kayla"_

Kieron's stomach flipped and he felt gutted all of a sudden knowing he wouldn't be seeing Emmett for a few days thanks to his revelation. He tried to disguise it, he was an actor after all, it wasn't always that easy he suddenly found out.

_"OH, right then, yeah course. Um how long are you going for?"_ Kieron asked letting go of Emmett and making his way to the kettle to make himself a strong coffee. Emmett pained watching him and knew something was wrong immediately. Walking over to him he leant against the counter with his back and glanced over at him sheepishly.

_"Kieron, are ye OK?"_ Kieron didn't answer so Emmett folded his arms and nudged him _"Don't be like this, I'll miss ye too"_

_"Really?"_ Kieron turned to look at Emmett who was looking at the floor,he noticed some egg there that must have spilt while he was whisking them.

_"Yeah course I will, these last weeks have been amazing" _Kieron's hand was on the counter and Emmett touched his palm lightly over it. _"Ye could come with me...if ye wanted?"_

Their eyes met then and Kieron's widened in joy at his suggestion._"Can ye get time off too?"_

_"Wait, you use that time for Kayla, I can't interfere in that time"_ Kieron shook his head making them a coffee each and gesturing to the table to sit together.

_"Ok, well how about I bring her here? We could take her to Alton towers together or something?"_ Emmett cooled his coffee with his breath before sipping some and sighing as the heat warmed up his stomach.

Kieron beamed and nodded _"Ok, just one of the days though, you two hardly see each other."_ Kieron leaned on Emmett's shoulder and they sat like that in silence drinking their coffee.

* * *

They arrived at Alton Towers and parked up, Kieron was feeling a little nervous being with Emmett and Kayla just the three of them. Kayla had been puzzled at first not knowing why her Dad had suddenly wanted Kieron along, but she knew him well, knew their characters on screen and how important they were to the show and the fan's. Kayla knew they were close friends so just went along with it.

And besides they'd brought her to Alton Towers one of her favourite theme parks,she ran ahead of them to the ticket booth giggling with excitement. Kieron and Emmett were different with each other around her, as they weren't entirely open with regards to what was happening between them.

Emmett paid for their tickets despite a argument from Kieron they shoved each other grinning,but stopped whenever Kayla looked on at them scrunching her eyes up like she was over thinking and working things out. Which at her age she'd be a master of.

_"Ye gonna go on all the big rides Kieron,or shall we wait for ye by the kiddies ones?"_ Emmett teased laughing with Kayla about it.

_"Oh ha ha,my sides are actually splitting! Mr Wit,let's see you go on the big ones,bet you'd love it between those thighs"_ Kieron responded and Emmett gasped looking around at Kayla who had ran off ahead of them.

_"Kieron! Don't speak like that when my daughter is here"_ Emmett had a warning tone and Kieron nodded in agreement. _"Sorry,Kayla wasn't here though,I wouldn't have said it otherwise"_

_"Anyway,it's ye who enjoys the big ones,so less lip" _Emmett had the last word making haste to join Kayla in the queues for Oblivion,Nemesis Air and Thirteen. They queued for all the rides and some of the time got recognised and signed autographs and spoke with fans. This however sparked whispers and rumours on Twitter as their fans took to the social website tweeting pics of them all together, and speculating what they were all doing together at the theme park.

After the onslaught of the rides,Kieron was feeling a little queasy so they sat down at one of the cafe's to gather breath. Kayla went to get herself something to eat and a drink while Emmett and Kieron got a few moments to themselves.

_"I must be getting old,my head keeps spinning,see that woman over there?"_ Kieron pointed and Emmett looked and nodded_ "Well she's going around and around and...ugh"_

_"Ha ha,bloody el Kieron,have a drink won't ye?"_ Emmett passed a bottle of water to him and some of the drops rolled down his mouth. Without even thinking Emmett thumbed them away just as Kayla approached and sat down with them at the table. Emmett hitched a breath moving his hand away and Kieron looked back at the woman wondering if she'd ever get dizzy.

_"Dad,what were you doing then?"_

_"Nowt! I erm..Kieron had something on the corner of his mouth like,and I err moved it away...Hey! Sh...Shall we go back on Oblivion again? Fun wasn't it,yeah?"_ Emmett replied adding his very own high pitched voice that had both kayla and Kieron widening their eyes at.

Kieron leaned over to Kayla and whispered _"Ya Dad is a bit odd at times eh?"_ Kieron winked smirking and Kayla agreed laughing. Emmett shut up then watching Kayla and Kieron start chatting away,even if it was to take the mick out of him,he was just happy they got along.

* * *

_"Last Hollyoaks later scene Kieron"_ Emmett spoke into his ear smoothing the tip of his nose across the back of Kieron's neck, fingers sliding onto his hipbone, he felt Emmett's warm mouth caress the nape and moved his head forward closing his eyes._"Stop it Embo, anyone could walk in"_ Kieron turned around to face him whispering into his ear _"I think secretly you want people to know about us"_

Emmett moved his hands to the lower back of Kieron held on and leaned his head back catching his gaze _"Wouldn't be a bad thing"_

_"Hey, that's one of our lines!"_ Kieron nudged Emmett playfully moving away to the sofa when he heard voices outside the staffroom.

_"Hmm, true though"_ Emmett saw Danny and James walk in laughing and joking settling down with their scripts. They all acknowledged each other and Emmett sat down next to Kieron._"Gonna miss getting my hands on you on camera though"_ Emmett lowered his voice to a tease looking at Kieron and winking.

_"We will still have the kissing scenes though, don't care what they say, gonna get their lips dancing every scene if I have too"_ Kieron smirked reading some of his lines.

_"Ye will, will ye? And if I don't put out?"_ Emmett chuckled and caught Danny and James' stares then, they had mouths wide open. _"What? We invest a lot into our characters I'll have ye know!"_ James rolled his eyes getting Danny to go over their lines again.

_"They're jealous they don't get to kiss ye like I do"_ Emmett concluded making Kieron splutter and cough on his water.

_"Hmm, I wouldn't mind a bit of Dodger"_ Kieron dreamed and then widened his eyes when Emmett took it the wrong way pouting and hiding behind his script mumbling profanities.

_"Hey, was a joke! Stop sulking, you are gonna blow our cover in a minute"  
_

* * *

The director spoke briefly with them before the scene and they listened to his 'ideas' but they both interjected again getting annoyed with his namby pamby approach to Stendan's sex scenes.

_"Look, just let us do the scene yeah?" We've lived these characters, we know how they would be with each other"_ Emmett drawled making a puppet out of his hand behind the director's head making Kieron snigger

_"Emmett's right, leave us to improvise"_ Kieron caught Emmett's gaze _"And another thing, If you yell cut at any time during this scene I will kill you"_

The director gasped looking back at them both looking deadly serious. He relented sadly._"Whenever you're ready"_

Kieron got into position behind the Deli counter. _"I hope there will be foreplay Brendan"_ Kieron teased Emmett.

_"As much as ye want Steven_" Emmett smirked walking outside the Deli he winked through the window at Kieron.

**Brendan and Ste HollyoaksLater scene 7**

Brendan left the Loft and was feeling bad. He'd lied to Ste already and had barely just returned to him and got back together. He felt a pang of stupidity as he made his way in to the deli and walked in seeing Ste serving some customers.

Brendan held back waving a little and sitting down on the sofa opening out his legs and allowing the material of his trousers to curve over his groin in a delicious display. He folded his arms and fidgeted, glancing up at Ste waiting patiently for the last of the customers to leave.

Ste brought over a coffee for Brendan and sat next to him,stroking over the thigh of his suit and humming in pleasure squeezing as he moved up higher. Brendan shifted and coughed moving Ste's hand and looking up to the kitchen.

_"Douglas around?"_ Brendan stretched his neck up to see

_"Cash and Carry, he's gonna be ages" _Ste winked moving up to turn the sign to closed and bolting the door _"Reckon we have got some time to ourselves, and the smell of garlic always did have you feeling hungry"_ Ste sat back down and moved to kiss a smiling Brendan. He hummed in agreement moving Ste down slowly onto the sofa and leaning over him. They pushed their lips together hard Brendan licking his tongue deep and Ste moaned lapping his back in hunger. It was a long sexy kiss and they parted growling into each other's mouths.

_"I'm going to take you into that kitchen Steven, and I expect ye to show me how to make more than bread ye hear me"_

_"Loud and clear Bren"_ Ste moved to get up but Brendan stopped him.

_"I have to be honest with ye, I went to see..."_

_"Trevor?"_ Ste finished Brendan's sentence standing and holding him in a firm hand walking him to the kitchen. _"I know, I didn't expect anything less"_ Ste couldn't hide his disappointment. _"You can't help wanting to protect me, I get it. Bren though, I can't lose you again, this time we are forever"_

They moved into the kitchen and Brendan undid Ste's trousers and lifted him on top of the counter resting his hands at either side of his hips. They kissed again, Brendan licking his tongue over Ste's bottom lip and opening his mouth inviting sloppy and wet.

Ste snaked his legs around the back of Brendan crossing them tightly and forcing Brendan closer rubbing their groins together they gasped and parted resting their foreheads together. _"Forever Steven, I promise"_ Brendan moved his hands lower down Ste's body and lowered Ste on the deli counter.

* * *

As the director cut the scene Emmett and Kieron hadn't heard and continued to caress each other and kiss wildly,it was only when Emmett had literally climbed on top of Kieron and pushed their body's close that the director sighed and grabbed one of the pans banging it down on the hard surface they finally looked up.

Their cheeks were flushed and Emmett was significantly aroused enough to the point he couldn't move off Kieron due to being extremely exposed. Kieron realised and wriggled out from under Emmett climbing down and getting himself tidied up he stood in front of him shielding Emmett's shame.

Kieron kept the director talking so Emmett could slip off the counter and stand behind him. Feeling naughty Emmett pushed his hips forward so his arousal fit snug into Kieron's backside and he hitched a breath as the director walked off leaving them in the deli kitchen studio alone.

_"That was amazing"_ Kieron smiled _"I'm going to miss doing these kinds of scenes with ya"_

_"Kieron, it doesn't mater, as soon as I get ye alone we can film as many scenes like this as ye want too"_ Emmett smirked biting over his earlobe. _"As long as none of it gets posted online though"_ Emmett moved his hips close again.

_"Emmett! Will you pack that in, I am only human after all!"_ Kieron sighed feeling Emmett move his hands around and stroke over his groin pulling him backwards and showing him how hard he was for him.

_"This is your fault, look what did to me, such a tease Richardson"_ Emmett groaned when Kieron wriggled his arse back further.

_"Using last names now are we, Scanlan? Well, it's not my fault ya always bloody horny on set is it?"_

_"Wait till I get ye home"_ Emmett growled

_"Am I on a promise tonight then?"_ Kieron asked as Emmett nodded grinning from ear to ear._ "A few promises Kieron,we need to make up for lost time"_

Kieron pulled Emmett around into a quick longing kiss humming into it _"Yummy,can't wait. Come on let's go get something to eat, starving now"_

_"Can't get enough of ye" _Emmett told him as they walked out of the kitchen

_"Hmm,I noticed that Embo"_ Kieron grinned as they finally left the Deli.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

The response to my last chapter was amazing, thank you for all your comments and reviews :D

To answer my guest's Q,no they haven't had sex,yet. In this chapter I have gone back to their early days first to the now present. A little insight to what they got up to while not filming. ;D

It's been an age since I put a smutt warning on one of my fics. Warning: This is mostly Kimmett smutt, with a dash of story.  
Hope you enjoy this next chapter,let me know,love your feedback :D xx

* * *

Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Chapter 6

They'd been 'together' now over a month and Emmett and Kieron were spending most of their time on set, hardly getting any time to themselves. They didn't mind that much though, they flirted at work all the time and even though it got heated between them, they hadn't slept together yet. Emmett just wasn't ready. They'd discussed it, and agreed that their new found relationship change had been a big deal. Emmett was still adjusting to his feelings for Kieron, despite being happy where they were.

Kieron wasn't ready either, he knew Emmett hadn't been with a man,and his nerves about it had made him feel awkward, and Kieron didn't want that at all. They'd talked and talked about it, letting each other know what they wanted, and enjoyed. Never pushing the boundaries and it was comfortable, they got to play and have fun. Kieron especially loved their experimenting, and how he always wanted to know what turned him on. Emmett would pleasure him for hours with his gentle fingers or wet mouth and Kieron would climax harder he'd ever done with anyone before.

* * *

Early Days

Emmett was driving and Kieron had moved back up into the passenger seat once again. His legs cracked as he stretched them and glanced over at Emmett who was alternating his look from him and the road smirking and shaking his head. A new found routine each day now, Kieron crouching out of the way of their fan's or sneaky paparazzi. They didn't want to be seen together, wanted their fun to be their secret, private from prying eyes.

So poor Kieron had the arduous task of hiding away like a guilty secret, even though Emmett had joked it was hot, he being his guilty secret and that Kieron loved it. He did, not that he'd ever admit to it, Emmett was right far too often enough he thought.

It was the day after the morning they woke up on the sofa together and they were both feeling pretty high, flirtier than ever. Kieron had noticed a change in him, more insatiable and the sexual tension surrounding them had been noticed, like their characters had began to come to life around them.

_"Where too?"_ Emmett smiled glancing up at Kieron for the hundredth time. He felt it then, those darned butterflies, the ones that do a crazy dance in the pit of your stomach making you feel like you're on a roller coaster going over the biggest dip.

_"My place this time?"_ Kieron replied fidgeting with his phone tweeting again. His tongue gawped out over the side of his mouth when he was concentrating.

_"Oi, stop telling them our fantasies"_ Emmett shook his head _"And what about food,drive thru?_

_"Fantasies and food, well I can think of a few things I'd like to eat"_ Kieron spoke his naughty thoughts out loud and looked up quickly hearing Emmett gasp _"What?"_

_"Err, nothing, just thinking out loud, drive thru sounds good"_ Kieron cursed his fat gob and continued to mess with his phone until the car jostled to a stop and Emmett was leaning over to him, moving his face around and embracing their lips together in a hot,breath stealing kiss.

Kieron's lips were red by the time Emmett came up for air, he ghosted their lips together. _"I want to know Kieron"_

Kieron adopted a laid back stance leaning on the window and acting all coy like butter wouldn't melt in that warm mouth of his._"Know what?"_

_"What ye want to eat of course!"_ Emmett pointed to the Mc D's they'd pulled in to.

_"Oh" _Kieron tried to disguise his disappointment looking at the menu and trying to ignore Emmett's lustful looks he always gave him_ "Just get us a big Mac meal twice, as this place never fills you up"_

_"I can think of something that will fill ye up Kieron"_ Emmett smoothed,grin building on his lips,he turned to order feeling Kieron's stare bore into his neck.

_"What do you mean?"_ Kieron asked incredulous,like he didn't know an innuendo when he heard it,fighting the urge to smile.

_"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud too Kieron"_

* * *

They arrived at Kieron's home and this time Emmett was the one who'd sprawled out on the sofa kicking his shoes off and plumping up the cushions, he'd laid down and smiled looking so delicious Kieron swooned. He joined Emmett placing himself between his thighs leaning back on Emmett's chest as their was no room to sit anywhere else.

Emmett had made sure of that of course, moving his knees up and dragging Kieron back with them they warmed each other up. Emmett's hands wandered close to Kieron's chest, he'd touch him every time he grabbed a French fry that was balanced on Kieron's lap. Emmett leaned down and bit over Kieron's neck placing his head to one side so he had more space to bite.

The food had soon been forgotten and Emmett smoothed his fingers over Kieron's stomach feeling his breathing ripple through it when licking into his opened mouth. Leaning back Kieron whimpered small breathy noises, head on his shoulder and tilted to the side. Their combined hums vibrated on each others tongues. Emmett broke off the kiss and Kieron grumbled with the lack of contact.

_"Tell me what ye meant earlier, in the car?"_ Emmett soothed seductively across his open mouth and Kieron felt his groin pulse, he closed his eyes,turning and moved up kneeling between Emmett's legs. _"Have you ever..."_

_"Hmm...?"_ Emmett beamed against Kieron cupping his lips over his bottom lip pulling it in his teeth.

Kieron blushed poking his tongue into his cheek looking down at Emmett's stomach; he moved the tips of his fingers inside his belly button and tickled round it. Emmett lifted his face up to look at him again _"Have I ever what? Come on Kieron, don't be shy now"_

Kieron smirked and moved close to him, whispering into Emmett's ear, turning a little flushed in the process. _"Rimmed?!"_ Emmett shouted and Kieron gasped placing his fingers over Emmett's mouth and giggling. _"Embo! Let my neighbours know wontcha?!"_

_"OK, I don't really know what ye..."_ Kieron whispered again in Emmett's ear and he closed his eyes a moment hitching a breath,looking back at Kieron's pursed lips and shiny eyes, he was nodding,tongue sticking out between his teeth.

_"I...Jesus..."_

Kieron moved off the sofa and held out his hand to Emmett and gestured for him to take it, he did and Kieron led them to his bedroom. There was a king-sized bed, black and red decor. It was homely and inviting and Kieron walked them over to it. Snaking his arms around Emmett's neck and kissing over his lips he moved him to sit on the side of the bed and whispered in his ear again. _"You wanna?"_

Emmett looked at the bed and tried to speak but couldn't get the words to form. Kieron backed off a little and looked worried. _"Embo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush you, come on we can go back..."_

_"I can't do,ye know, I've never...ye know not ready too..."_ Emmett struggled and looked at the floor in embarrassment

_"No,I didn't mean us sleeping together,I'm not ready either"_ Kieron knelt at Emmett's body and he opened his legs so he could get closer. _"Just tell me what you want?"_

Emmett stroked his hand through Kieron's softened hair and nodded,kissing Kieron and pulled on his tongue a little,moving back he smiled looking at his mouth._"What ye whispered,you gonna use that tongue of yours and show me right?"_

Kieron panted in response and felt goose bumps cover his whole body,kissed Emmett back and parted a little _"Oh,I'm definitely gonna show you,take these off and lie on the bed"_ Kieron griped around his jeans and scratched down them hard with his nails.

Emmett swallowed slowly taking off his jeans leaving his boxers and top on he looked at the bed. _"Under the covers?"_

Kieron stood up again,moved and leaned over Emmett curving his body back a little looking into those gorgeous blue eyes _"Depends, if you want to watch me or not?"_

Emmett whimpered licking his lips he crawled on the bed and placed his arms behind his head,his biceps bulged with the strong toned muscles he'd worked at the gym to perfection and watched Kieron,still fully clothed, crawl on the bed too. Emmett's legs opened,placing his knees between them,kissed Emmett on the lips held his face and lapped their tongues warmly a while before slowly moving down his body.

_"If you want to stop..._

_"I will tell ye"_ Emmett sighed and closed his eyes as Kieron kissed over his boxers where his dick was rising. Kieron peeled his boxers down past his knees throwing them on the floor. Kieron kept eye contact with Emmett opening out his legs he stroked a finger down over his hardening length and smoothed around his entrance. Emmett moved his arms from behind him propping up on his elbows he watched Kieron move his face down,and took a sharp intake of breath when the tip of his tongue touched over his hole.

_"Kieron..." _His head jolted back, hitting the soft pillow,elbows slipped from under his trembling weight he fell down on the bed arching his back up when Kieron lapped his flat tongue at his hole in long wet strokes. Emmett moaned as the pleasure spiked through his body, he rocked his hips feeling Kieron's tongue break through into his tight insides and probe deeper, sucking his lips, biting gently at the skin.

_"Fuck...that feels amazing..."_ Kieron heard Emmett's cries and pushed deepest he could grabbing hold of Emmett's cheeks and worshipped his hole for him. Kieron flushed and hardened hearing his cries when his orgasm was nearing, moving up Kieron looked at Emmett and grabbed his palm over his hard length, placing a finger in his hole he continued to move and twist inside till he felt over his sweet spot.

Kieron licked slow over the head of Emmett's dick,saw he was watching and kept eye contact widened his mouth before taking him down. Emmett panted, thrust up and came hard down his throat,Kieron sucking leisurely till he'd emptied.

_"Kieron, god... _Emmett was very vocal and Kieron was rock hard, so fucking hard he had to loosen his jeans,drag his tender dick out feeling it throb and stroking over it but then felt a jolt,a gush of air and he was being thrown, bouncing onto the bed and Emmett had his mouth on him, moving over the head up and down, that tongue was skilfully doing all sorts of amazing strokes in the slit, around the edge of the head, then sucking, _god his sucking_ and Kieron shuddered, legs like jelly through his climax.

* * *

They were wrapped together close and the heat from their bodies warmed them enough being on top of the covers. Emmett held Kieron close to his chest, his heart beat slowed and comforting to him. They'd still not spoken instead just falling into each others arms and kissing and kissing.

Emmett nuzzled his nose into Kieron's hair smelling the shampoo that lingered there, he looked up hearing him and shuffled a little to kiss Emmett's beard covered jaw lightly.

_"Happy?"_ Kieron asked not sure what else to say in their moment of affection. Emmett held on tighter and hummed in agreement, having seemed to have lost or forgotten his vocal cords. Kieron rolled his eyes,he'd been extremely vocal moments earlier he thought and nudged Emmett.

_"Hmm?"_

_"Jeez, cat got ya tongue?"_ Kieron moved and sat across Emmett's chest. _"Well?"_

_"Yes Kieron I am very well, are ye?"_

_"Pack it in..._

_"Else what?"_

_"Stop it!"_ Emmett moved Kieron and rolled him over to his back,he smoothed palms over his arms to rest up above his head and held his wrists together moving down close to his face and smiled. _"Remember Dublin?"_

Kieron tilted his head and licked his lips _"Yeah how could I forget that?"_

_"It should have been HollyoaksLater episodes, agreed?"_ Emmett asked peppering kisses onto Kieron's soft lips, licking the tip of his tongue into his open mouth.

_"Oh yeah, imagine that!"_ Kieron giggled seeing Emmett's eyes light up _"Why, what you up to?"_

_"Nothing, just think it's only fair I practice this 'Rimming' for myself, don't ye Kieron?"_

_"Jesus..."_

_"No, Emmett...And Brendan would have definitely gone down on Steven that morning on the bed"_ He spoke and crawled backwards down Kieron's body.

_"...Yeah,yes he would have..."_ Kieron mumbled and closed his eyes when he felt Emmett undo his jeans and take them off with his boxers, that tashe and beard tickle him as he moved close to his hole after widening his thighs, brushed strokes turned to wet long licks and Kieron fell apart as Emmett worked his wet tongue in and out.

It had been involuntary in the end,just a little at first it felt so good,his hip thrusts, had to feel Emmett tonguing him deeper,Kieron climaxed again,second time that evening.

* * *

Present day.

Emmett woke feeling really cold, he yawned and stretched out for the covers but couldn't find them. They'd gone. He sat up on his elbow and looked towards Kieron who was as snug as a bug in a rug, or in this case a duvet cover. The entire thing just wrapped tightly around him.

Emmett wasn't having that though getting up on his knees he grabbed two ends in his tight fists and yanked the cover and as he'd predicted Kieron span around and quickly rolled off the bed with a thud. Emmett chuckled lay down and poked his head over the bed looking at a very dishevelled Kieron in a messy heap on the floor.

_"Err, Emmett, what was that for? I was comfy!"_ Kieron pouted and stretched out.

_"Ye hogging all the covers! I was cold"_ Emmett placed his chin on his palms and stared at Kieron smiling.

_"Goofy look there Embo, like what you see?"_ Kieron smirked moving up and kissed over Emmett's open mouth.

_"Hmm, morning breath"_ Kieron joked moving to stand up and Emmett knelt up took hold of Kieron's waist pulling them close, their groins rubbed together,kissing slowly Emmett cupped his lips and danced his tongue deeper.

_"Kieron..."_ He sighed into his mouth._"Ye feel so good..."_ Emmett threw himself back on the bed fingers combing through his hair,he moaned loud then laughed, and Kieron smiled at him walking around the bed, moving to the bathroom he looked back at Emmett. _"So...Embo, fancy scrubbing my back?"_ A large grin spread over Kieron's face as he left the room.

Freshly showered, extremely satisfied Kieron made breakfast for them, settling down at the breakfast table he'd made a simple scrambled eggs on toast. Emmett joined him and looked at Kieron. _"What d'ye think?"_ Kieron moved the fork full of egg towards his mouth turning to Emmett and widened his eyes.

_"Oh my god! You shaved the beard off?"_ Kieron rubbed his fingers over Emmett's chin which was now smooth as silk and brushed over his tashe.

_"Yeah, thought it was time to shave, plus Brendan's been back a while from prison now, he needs to look the part"_ Emmett took a mouthful of eggs humming at the great taste.

_"Well, you always look the part, I feel all fuzzy looking at ya"_ Kieron giggled and kissed Emmett remembering how it felt the last time he'd kissed him this way, in the hospital scene.

_"Fuzzy huh? Well, I was thinking, us"_ Emmett glanced between his breakfast and Kieron's gaze.

Kieron coughed looking up _"Us?"_

_"Yeah, do ye want to go on a date with me Kieron?"_

_"Seriously? You mean we are like, properly going to date each other?"_

_"I want it, I want ye Kieron. Tell me ye want me..."_ Emmett couldn't stop himself and grinned at Kieron's hands on hips stare.

_"Oi, quit with our lines! And answers yes, I will go on a date, but Emmett...this means public outing, are you sure about this?"_

_"Ok seriously,I just want to do it propely,our first time,has to be special"_ Emmett spoke finishing off his toast,he could feel Kieron's intense stare while eating.

_"Our first time,Embo you're not just taking a date here are ya?"_ Kieron flushed instantly and felt his stomach flip when Emmett looked at him with hunger.

_"No,I'm not,I want us to sleep together,properly,not just share a bed,Kieron. I want ye to show me Kieron,slow and gentle,feel you penetrate me with this"_ Emmett moved his palm to cup Kieron's groin and ghosted their lips together.

_"Stop talking to me like that,Jesus Embo,I want to do all that to you"_

_"Kiss me"_ Emmett purred falling hard against Kieron's soft lips in desperation.

* * *

Kieron felt nervous which surprised him a little, they'd had a great date together and Kieron was feeling happiest he had in the longest time. Emmett was his best friend but more than that, he was now falling for the Irishman. He hadn't told him though; worried it might scare Emmett away. He knew this was all new to him, but he had reassured Kieron he was at least happy being with him.

Emmett was nervous too,more so. His mind spinning from the past month or so,the filming,and how his feelings for Kieron had changed so much. He considered it might have been the heated scenes they'd had to shoot being the reason for it.

The longer it went on however,Emmett just wanted more,and to be with Kieron every passing minute he could. He was ready to take their relationship further when he'd asked Kieron on a official date,felt it only right,they practically lived together,alternating houses,spending nights wrapped in hours of explicit foreplay.

He'd wanted to come out of the shadows and show Kieron it wasn't some fling,it felt real and he was extactically happy with him. He'd planned the whole thing,romantic outing,just them,well as much as it could be in the public eye.

He didn't mind the fan's knowing anyway,they were loyal and knew they'd take their relationship into open arms,in fact they probably know anyway and wouldn't be shocked in the slightest. That made them grin,of course they'd know.

Kieron went to the bedroom and placed the condoms and lube on the side cabinet,standing there biting his lip nervously,he was ready now,god so ready. They had an amazing evening,romantic perfect,Emmett was amazing.

They'd talked about it over their meal,what they'd do to each other once they left and came home. They looked on at the sea of press outside watching them and Kieron sighed playing with his food and glancing up at Emmett watching them too.

_"You regret this huh?"_ Kieron winced hearing his own question,stabbing at his fish with the prongs of his fork.

_"It's already dead Kieron"_ Emmett moved and held Kieron's hand with the fork in it,removing it and placing it on the table. "And No,I do not regret this"

_"But them?" _Kieron gestured to the press and the flashes from the camera lit up the restaurant. Emmett held his hand up and when the waiter came over he whispered something in his ear. _"Ignore them,they're just jealous,everyone wants ye Kieron,look how beautiful ye are"_

Kieron beamed in embarrassment _"Emmett,that's so sweet"_

_"Hmm,well don't get used to it,got a rep to protect yaknow"_ They both turned to see the waiter closing the curtains over the window to give them the privacy they deserved. Emmett winked and leaned over the table,gesturing for Kieron.

When Kieron moved Emmett took him gently on the lips and kissed with an open mouth so Kieron could stroke his tongue in and Emmett sucked it down._ "I want ye tonight Kieron"_ Emmett growled _"I'm ready to take this,us further"_

Emmett opened his eyes and watched Kieron smile and tremble caressing his face in his palms _"Me too,I'll show you the stars"_ Kieron asked and Emmett agreed. It didn't take long for them to finish their meal and leave the restaurant by the back exit when no one was looking.

* * *

Emmett traced over to Kieron and took his hand walking them over to the bed, he stroked down over his cheek with the back of his hand delicately, Kieron's hairs stood on end sending pin prick shivers around his body.

Emmett's warm breath airily over the back of his neck, his fingers moved down to the hem of the t shirt and lifted up and over his stretched tall hands, tickling through the wispy hair under his armpits.

Emmett balled his hands over the material letting go his grip so the top fell by their feet. Emmett stroked his mouth over Kieron's hardened nipples, nibbled and suckled licked a wet line and blew cool air making the nubs erect. His fingers casually breezed them, Kieron's body reacted with a shudder, a moan.

Emmett's shirt unbuttoned nimbly, Kieron palmed his hands up and down till the sleeves fell off his strong arms, his grip tightened over Emmett's biceps. Heat radiated between them now, eyes full of lust and wanton. Kieron moved Emmett hands on chest and with a quick shove he fell backwards onto the bed.

The jeans and boxers he'd worn flew through the air landing in a messy heap, Kieron stood their naked dragging his length hard, eye fucking each other Emmett wriggled out of his trousers and gasped watching him, he touched himself and trembled with anticipation, wanted this, to feel Kieron inside him show him what he's been missing, Emmett felt his body flush

_"I want ye..."_ Emmett whispered as Kieron crawled up over his sweat covered skin licking up through his treasure trail and kissing gingerly over his nervous stomach _"I want you more..." _Kieron replied reaching for the lube they'd bought together, Emmett pushed up the sheets to lie back on the soft pillows.

Kieron placed himself in between Emmett's thighs, dick tall, throbbing and pooling pre come Kieron thumbed easily over the slit sucking his thumb down tasting, humming. His tongue hung out and licked a line middle of his balls up to the tip of his dick making it bounce,Emmett hissed at the contact.

Kieron placed lube on his fingers, asking _"Are you sure" _Emmett stretched his thighs wide in answer and held his head back feeling Kieron rub over his hole with the pads of two fingers circling teasing tickling his puckered hole, his legs quivered at his delicate touch.

Kieron moved up and kissed Emmett pushing in a tip and placing his finger deep inside, in and out slowly, two fingers deeper faster, and three right down to the knuckle and Emmett nudged up, rolled his hips over Kieron's fingers deeper when he touched his prostate and was vocal, begging, a mess under him.

Kieron spoke into Emmett's ear _"You're trembling...do you want this?"_

_"Yes,just go slow"_ Emmett turned and looked into Kieron's eyes and they shared an intense moment, Kieron nodded _"I will"_ and kissed his lips softly, fleeting, placing his sheaved cock at Emmett's fully loosened hole and pushed in. Emmett sighed arching his back, felt his hair shiver alive over his warm skin.

Kieron was gentle and it was so tight, so fucking tight and Emmett held a breath each inch he felt probe inside. Kieron watched him,any sign he wasn't happy, held his face in his hands and thumbed lightly over his closed eyes. Then a slip a thrust by Emmett as he keened his hips up and Kieron was filling him,balls deep and god it felt amazing.

Walls tight and warm and the lube he'd fingered there created a delicious slide, they rocked and rocked together. _"Harder"_ He whispered and Kieron moved deeper lifting Emmett's legs higher, resting his arms at either side of his warm body and thrust quicker, Emmett was moaning and cursing, loved it,loved Kieron filling him in this glorious way and then he grabbed his dick and jerked himself in time with Kieron's thrusts. Orgasm tearing through their bodies and spilling out over his chest Emmett moaned and Kieron came into the condom and rode them both through the come down.

_"Kieron...oh fuck_

Kieron pulled out and trashed the condom smoothing his fingers over Emmett's entrance he felt it pulsing over them. _"You OK?"_ He asked rubbing gently _"Not sore?"_

_"No, I'm OK, Kieron, It was amazing, ye are amazing..._ Kieron smiled bringing down Emmett's legs and moving to lie next to him. He stroked his hands over his chest curling his fingers threw it. They kissed for an age, bouncing their lips close parting and back down again curling their tongues together and loving every moment of this intimacy they were sharing.

_"Kieron, Can I..."_ Emmett asked him by moving his fingers down over his hole dragging it in a circular movement, _"I wanna feel ye ride me"_ Kieron hardened at those words, shocked through his entire body. He wanted that too, he'd thought about it, needed Emmett to place that huge manhood so deep it would rub his prostate raw. Kieron told Emmett all this, purred it down his ear spoke filthy until Emmett was hard enough to follow through on his promise.

Emmett placed the condom on and Kieron lubed himself up on his fingers afterwards, using the rest of their lube up, and Kieron straddled over Emmett as he sat on his knees, held on around his neck and caught his breath when he pushed Kieron's thighs down, sat him on his lap.

Kieron bounced languidly on him, Emmett pushing up meeting him deepest he could Kieron screamed when Emmett's nine inches hit his sweet spot again and again unrelenting rubbing, and they came again together this time and kissed through it, holding on tight._ "Emmett..."_ he moaned as Emmett laid him on the bed and rocked them through their come down.

Afterwards they held each other under the covers wrapped close they fell asleep together. Emmett's phone lit up at the side of him,it had been on silent,_'Kayla calling'_ flashed over the screen.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your lovely comments and review's for this fic. xx

This will be the penultimate chapter. This fic has been a dream to write, Kimmett feels aplenty ;D

Warnings: Some Kimmett smutt.

With the recent HO episode involving Brendan's cross I popped it in a little scene,(Some changes to it as Brendan is in this story) No idea whether Ste knew he had it or whether Doug hid it from him. Personally I am just glad Ste has it now.

* * *

Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Chapter 7

Emmett woke up with a warm presence around his body, it was only when he'd flickered his eyes into focus properly he realized it was a comforting arm across his chest, best of all it was Kieron's arm. Smiling Emmett linked his hand with Kieron's squeezing momentary rousing him from his sleep. Kieron hummed content moved and wriggled his body closer enveloping their body heat and hugged tighter.

Emmett looked down and caught Kieron's gaze, smiling he pushed their lips together, kissing lightly at first, long and soft,wanted to taste his lips, savour them for a while. It was only when Emmett moved Kieron up his body more they finally bathed in the kiss. Their tongues lapped together in delicious suggestive sweeps, moaning into each others mouths swallowing the vibrations down till they'd reached the pit of their stomachs.

Kieron moved up and lay on top of Emmett's huge chest and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes not quite believing he was really there with him, it was a surreal moment he needed to prolong this time, smooching across his neck nibbling a long line over his jaw, wanted to bite every inch of skin. Emmett hummed in response and egged Kieron on moving his head to provide more room.

_"Morning you"_ Kieron nuzzled at Emmett's neck and down under his jaw, feeling the beginnings of some new stubble growth with his nose, he licked over it and cupped his lips into a kiss._ "I cannot get enough of ya"_ A sultry smile and a satisfied sigh curled out of his mouth before he settled back down again.

_"Kieron, last night was amazing, ye a little minx"_ Emmett stroked feather light fingers down Kieron's body tickling gently and made him squirm and giggle. Pinching Emmett's nipples in revenge Emmett flipped him over them both laughing now. _"Ye gonna pay for that"_ he growled sending sparks through Kieron's body, radiating heat down to the tips of his toes.

_"Hmmm"_ Kieron threw his head back writhing on the sheets, moistened tongue from Emmett's mouth stroked softly over his erect nubs,shivers travelled through his spine, he arched his back up and their groins brushed enough for them to realize they were sufficiently aroused to have early play with each other.

_"I'm hungry all over again"_ Emmett smirked and purred seductively into Kieron's ear, he groaned in response cupping his palm over Emmett's hardness, imagining it inside him again, he may have never been with a man till now, but boy he knew how to pleasure.

_"Am I dreaming?"_ Kieron sniggered before going to grab the lube and a condom but Emmett stopped him slowly shaking his head he grinned and grabbed them himself. Kieron tried to speak but he was silenced with a finger flicking his lower lip down, open and then a gentle kiss, curl of tongue and teeth biting with a need Kieron understood.

_"Open your thighs"_ Emmett asked smoothing his palms over them and Kieron shuddered, he was only to happy to do that, ashamedly so. Emmett stared down at the swell of Kieron's thick cock between their bodies before letting out a long hum,gently fondled it with one hand and placed his other, slicked up fingers against Kieron's entrance and rubbed teasingly,adding little ounces of pressure till his hole twitched and allowed his finger to slide inside and swallow him up. "_Emmett...god..."_

The condom rolled on his erect dick,Emmett gasped pushing inside Kieron again, they both moaned, _ached_ for each other. The tight walls of Kieron's entrance,slip slide inching in and the friction it caused. Nothing had ever felt so right for them Emmett made him tremble under his masculine power, holding him tightly in his arms.

Emmett flicked his hips quicker,rocking the bed to their rhythm till it was all too much for them. Kieron came against their stomachs,tightening a scissor hold on Emmett's back pushing his hole down hard he felt Emmett's length rub over his prostate prolonging his orgasmic state, dragged Emmett's climax out of him in waves he pooled into the condom and threw his head back with the force of his ejaculation.

_"Baby...Oh god KIERON..."_

Kieron panted and grabbed hold of Emmett's cheeks their mouths parted open and wet, lips tightened and pulled together they kissed aggressively, leaving each other breathless and spent. Emmett pulled out trashing the condom, while Kieron held him close afterwards listing to their hearts beating fast.

_"I like you calling me baby"_ Kieron blushed and played with Emmett's chest hair with his finger, moving up to circle his nipple with his nails.

_"Yeah? OK then"_ Emmett smiled _"We better make a move, however much I'd like to stay in this bed and make ye have multiple orgasms, we gotta work"_ He sighed in disappointment and kissed over Kieron's forehead.

_"You think you are up to the job?"_ Kieron teased looking up at Emmett

_"Ye know I am well equipped for all your orgasmic needs...baby"_ Emmett moved and licked into Kieron's mouth and stole his breath just because he could and to prove his point in full.

_"Such a tease"_ Kieron moved out of bed and grabbing some boxers to get in to._ "Off for a shower, you coming?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment"_ Emmett smiled sitting up and grabbing his phone and seeing a few missed calls from Kayla he scrunched up his forehead with worry. He was angry he'd missed calls from her and quickly got showered; fighting off Kieron's forever wandering hands in the shower that Kieron had mistaken for a random sexy game of 'tag you're it.'

Washed and dried, _eventually_, Emmett sat in the kitchen and called Kayla back apologising to her and trying to come up with a good enough excuse warranting his unavailability. As he was talking however it became abundantly clear why she had called him in the first instant. Emmett shot a look over to Kieron that put his heart in his mouth. Knowing something was wrong,Kieron made them a coffee and kept glancing up at Emmett pacing talking low on the phone. His voice too low for him to hear, he settled at the breakfast table waiting.

Emmett looked at his phone in shock, like it had some sort of answer for him, his mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to speak but didn't know how to form the words properly. Kieron felt uncomfortable, and it was alien to him, he never felt that way with Emmett. _"Embo,what is it? Maybe I can help?"_

Emmett sighed _"It's your fault"_

_"What?"_ Kieron widened his eyes feeling suddenly dreadful.

_"Shit, no, sorry! Ye_ me_ us, it's OUR fault"_ Emmett strode over to Kieron and took him in his arms seeing the hurt on his face and instantly regretting his loose tongue. He kissed over his forehead and looked into his eyes _"I am sorry, please can we sit down?"_ Emmett gestured to the sofa and they sat together. Emmett sat forward fidgeting with his hands.

_"Kayla knows about us...saw the lovely press photos"_ Emmett turned his head and glanced up at Kieron who stood up and paced himself. _"Jesus, wait though, we didn't really do anything did we? I mean we could blag everyone, they all know what the press are like!"_

_"Ye sound ashamed of us Kieron?"_ Emmett moved to sit up angling his body towards a shocked Kieron _"Are ye?"_

_"Of course I am not ashamed! _He'd sat down beside him before Emmett could say any more,lightly touching his knee in comfort_ "I just thought you were upset with Kayla knowing?"_

_"I am just annoyed the way she found out, I was going to tell her myself"_

_"Really?"_ Kieron blushed and held onto his cheeks trying to hide his embarrassment as the flushed feeling spread over his face. _"Wow, that's a big deal then"_

Emmett nodded and sighed, _"I am going to go and see her, tell her everything. I will be back in a few days ok?"_ Emmett walked into the bedroom and Kieron hurried behind him _"What, you're going NOW?"_ Kieron asked watching him grab his coat phone and wallet.

_"Yes, I will call ye, or text. It's my daughter Kieron"_ Emmett relented a little discarding his things onto the bed he held Kieron's still flushed cheeks in his palms._"Hey, I will be back, you're here remember?"_ Emmett pulled Kieron into a strong hold and Kieron melted in his arms closing his eyes tightly and smelling his aftershave when he moved his face up below his chin. Emmett parted a bit and moved his lips over Kieron's showing him how much he'd miss him.

_"OK,I will go into work, should I say anything?"_ Kieron asked not knowing what on earth would be waiting at the studios when he arrived there.

_"I'll leave it up to ye, I trust ye Kieron"_ Emmett paused for another sensual kiss and grabbing his things left Kieron stood alone in the bedroom. His body jolted when he heard the front door slam to.

Running to the window he watched Emmett drive away,leaving him alone to face everyone at work,his family and friends. Kieron sat down again and brought his knees up to his chest. They really hadn't thought of the bigger picture,and only their own feelings had come into account. Kieron also realised he now needed transport to go into work,pulling himself together, he phoned a taxi and headed out of the protection of his home.

Kieron sat in the taxi on the way to Lime Studios knots in his stomach. He took an age to even look on Twitter, seeing hundreds of tweets with them in the restaurant, _'looking cosy'._ The tweets from the fans actually cheered him though, full of support for them, and messages saying _'bloody knew it'_ made him laugh loudest.

He thumbed over the key pad wondering what to say, should he admit the truth or stay quiet till he spoke to Emmett again. He was dying to say how happy he was, and how Emmett was everything to him, and...Kieron deleted the tweet before sending it and sighed laying his head onto the back of the taxi.

As it pulled into the studios Kieron noticed a gathering of fans and wanted to stop and speak to them, however lurking around with them was the press, and right now he couldn't face them. Adamant not to let them down got out of the taxi and stood and met every one of them, taking photos signing things, the only thing he wouldn't speak about was he and Emmett, changing the subject, or blaming the press for _'blowing things out of proportion, it was just dinner'._

Walking into the staff room Kieron was welcomed with open arms flung around him, Stephanie, her wonderful happy self immediately made his shoulders lighter. Kieron hugged her back tightly, silently thanking her for the kindness. Stephanie took his hand and walked over to the sofa sitting them down. He was shocked by her outburst.

_"Oh my GOD! Tell me everything, gory details, secrets, gossip, THE LOT!"_ Stephanie squealed holding his hands and jumping up and down on the sofa excited.

Kieron grinned and blushed again,his cheeks must have a permanent red tinge now. He looked up making sure they were totally alone._"If I tell ya..._

_"I SWEAR I WONT TELL A SOUL!"_

_"Jesus, keep ya voice down!"_ Kieron crossed his legs to face her and she did the same, mirroring each other Kieron beamed _"He's amazing"_ Stephanie could barely keep quiet. He could tell,and it just made his butterflies worse. _"I think I'm falling for him"_

_"Oh Kieron, you are kidding? I knew you two were on, but love?" _Stephanie looked around and moved forward _"So have you...you know,wink wink"_

_"Yeah, course we have, shurrup Steph!"_ Kieron saw her widened jaw hit the floor and he wanted to hide away then. He grabbed a cushion and shoved it over his face then threw it at her laughing.

_"AND?"_ Stephanie wanted the details but not a chance he'd spill those. _"It was...satisfactory"_

_"PISS OFF KIERON!"_

_"FINE! It were incredible OK?"_ Kieron relented laughing at her persistence.

_"You lucky sod, I swear you're not only so enviably beautiful you now get the Scan all to yourself"_ Stephanie hugged Kieron again. _"Made up for ya both, seriously"_

They were interrupted by the director who looked like he was chewing a bee, face like thunder. Stephanie and Kieron moved their legs off the sofa and settled them down firmly on the floor.

_"Ah, so you made it in then?"_ The director spoke to Kieron as he rose to his feet.

_"About Emmett, he has to go and see his daughter so he can't be here"_

_"I know, I got the phone call, so yet again your scenes together have to be put on hold"_

_"Yeah but we've finished the Later scenes now, so maybe we could film Ste and Sinead?"_ Kieron asked politely biting his tongue.

_"Hmm, I guess we could do that, just go over the scripts, find scenes with you two in it"_ The director turned to walk out before turning back _"Congrats by the way,we all were wondering when you two would get your act together"_

Kieron gasped and moved to touch his arm _"You knew?"_ The director scoffed in shock looking at Stephanie and raising his eyebrows _"You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other"_

_"And the rest!"_ Stephanie interjected waving her all knowing finger at them, Kieron turning to shoot her a look through slanted eyelids. "_Oh god, so much for trying to keep it quiet then, we thought we'd been inconspicuous"_ He shrugged watching him walk away. He and Stephanie grabbed the scripts and spent the day talking to all the cast members coming in and wanting all the gossip. All Kieron's mind however was on Emmett and how his trip was going.

* * *

Emmett made his way to Ireland again with nerves in his stomach. Having no clue how Kayla would react to finding out about Kieron. In fairness he was still adjusting to the new situation himself, new feelings towards his best friend, his co star and colleague of the last few years.

Emmett couldn't deny his feelings for Kieron though; his heart raced in a different way when he saw him now, his way of thinking in a new league. Despite the huge changes, the happiness he felt proved he was doing the right thing. And he hoped his daughter family and friends would come to understand that new change in his life.

Kayla was waiting at the airport huge grin on her face seeing her Dad again. He meant the world to her, she walked then ran, Emmett lifting her up into a huge hug. Kayla didn't care about the embarrassment of it and grabbed her Dad's hand walking them to a waiting taxi, he had booked a hotel for a couple of nights and once he'd settled in they both went down to reception and into the hotel's restaurant for a early tea.

_"It's OK Dad, I kinda knew anyway"_ Kayla spoke grabbing some chips and scoffing them down. _"You two are terrible at hiding it"_

Emmett choked on his soft drink and used a napkin to wipe over his mouth. _"What? How? We went out once together, to Alton Towers!"_

_"Err Dad when has Kieron ever come out anywhere with us?" _Kayla looked at Emmett with a knowing stare that made him chuckle. _"You were seeing if I liked him?"_

_"Jesus, when did ye become all grown up huh?"_ Emmett grinned shaking his head and throwing a chip at her playfully.

_"I am 11 Dad, practically an adult now"_ Kayla beamed proudly_ "And I do like Kieron."_

Emmett swallowed the chip he had been chewing before thinking and answered truthfully _"Yes,he is...special,um, I really like him"_

_"Buy him some flowers"_

Emmett looked up at Kayla mid chew and spoke muffled with his mouth full _"Buy him flowers?"_

_"Yes,You have to buy people you love gifts,right?"_ Emmett shook his head and Kayla nodded hers in argument.

Emmett quickly changed the subject. Spending the next two days with her and contacting Kieron when he had time, although not as much as he would have liked too. He remembered the leaving party some of the cast members were having and felt weird he wouldn't be with Kieron. It suddenly made him want to be there more than ever.

He grabbed the complimentary laptop in his hotel room and booked a flight home. While sat in the airport waiting to board his flight home Emmett took out his phone and text Kieron to see how he was.

* * *

The days without Emmett had passed too slowly Kieron had exhausted all his scenes with every other cast member, and he was missing Emmett more than ever. Missed filming their characters scenes,and was always in deep thought. They had called and text a few times, but Emmett had been distant and kept saying how important his trip was. Kieron never felt more alone. The leaving party had been on the second day, after the aftermath of some cast members going boom, they had organised a big night out.

Kieron had gone round to Stephanie's to get changed and they'd tweeted photos together of their gorgeous selves looking hot and ready to party. Kieron missing Emmett still decided to let his hair down besides, he needed a distraction anyway. There were a lot of the cast in attendance old and new and it had been great to catch up with them.

The press were never far away though, and when PJ had grabbed Kieron on the dance floor for an innocent dance, the cameras had flashed more than he'd noticed. There was a huge spread on the table full of yummy food and drinks. Kieron tucked into it and took a plate to the table with Stephanie and PJ. Kieron's phone flashed and he swallowed deeply seeing it was Emmett.

_'Hey, what u doing?' E x_

_'At leaving do, Stephanie and PJ sat with me' K x_

_'Oh, will leave u to it' E x_

_'Don't u dare! I am missing u' K x_

Kieron moved onto his elbows holding his phone up typing away feeling giddy. He had missed Emmett so much. Stephanie and PJ were chatting along amongst themselves having given up with trying to get some sense out of him,face plastered to the screen of his mobile.

_'U sure, PJ not keeping u busy?' E x_

_'Are u jealous Embo?' K x_

_'No,but he needs to go dunk his limp biscuit elsewhere' E x_

_'Aw, Embo, I am flattered and LOL' K x_

_'I miss u too' E x_

_'Really...how much?' K x_

_'Enough to want to stride in there and drag u away' E x_

_'I want u to do that, I'd rather be with u' K x_

_'What would we be doing?' E x_

_'Not answering that' K x_

_'Kieron, tell me' E x_

_'Kissing, tongues, my mouth on u' K x_

_'Hmm, I wanna touch u,make u come' E x_

_'Emmett,stop,I have company!' K x_

_'It turns u on,thinking about me' E x_

_'Embo,I can't deal with a hard on here' K x_

_'Filthy boy,u want some Irish in u' E x_

_'2mo,u can have me,as many times as u want' K x_

_'All fucking night long Kieron' E x_

_"Kieron are you alright babe?"_ Stephanie lifted up her glass of wine taking a sip from it and wondering why Kieron was now like a beetroot.

_"Err, god, yeah, I am just a little tense, I am not feeling this party, sorry PJ"_ Kieron looked at his solemn face.

_"You and Emmett then, it's serious?"_ PJ enquired having a drink.

_"Um, yeah. It is, I am happy very happy" _Kieron beamed embarrassed playing with a napkin he'd acquired from the buffet table.

_"Ah, well congrats, really. Glad for ya both"_ Kieron choked on his drink wiping his face of it and patting down his clothes. _"Wow, well thank you, sorry you had to go Boom"_ Kieron admitted sincerely _"Stug though, never was gonna last, Brendan is Ste's real love,forever and ever and..."_

PJ stopped Kieron with a cough and nodded in spite of himself and didn't say any more. Kieron made his excuses and left the party not long afterwards hugging PJ and the others goodbye and wishing them all well.

* * *

Kieron woke up early in the morning by the sound of his phone ringing at the side of him, his head banging with the drums of the amount of beer he'd consumed, he could barely wake up let alone open his eyes to answer a call at 5 am. Kieron cursed looking at his alarm clock. He answered his call with a ghastly cough and managed to sit up a little. His heart beat quickly and legs had a mind of their own as he dropped the phone rushing to his front door. Struggling with the stupid chain across the door and keys fumbling in his out of sync fingers, he finally managed to open the door.

A huge bunch of red roses stood looking at him, and then Emmett moved to the side of them winking._ "I know what you're thinking"_

_"You bought me roses?!"_

_"No, I found them on the doorstep actually"_ Emmett cleared his throat placing them hard at Kieron's chest and walking in quickly. Kieron smirked and shook his head not knowing how to react, closing his door he managed to find a vase. He placed them on the table and held his hands on his hips looking at Emmett's nonchalant look.

_"On the doorstep...an entire bunch of brand new roses?"_

_"Yes Kieron, they were just on the doorstep and I picked them up thinking you would possibly like them as..."_ Kieron stopped Emmett waffling placing a deep kiss on his lips and crawling on to his lap. Scissoring his arms behind Emmett's neck he angled licking into his mouth.

_"Thank you...for bringing them in off the doorstep for me"_ Kieron spoke as Emmett blinked and nodded in acceptance.

_"No problem Kieron" _Emmett cleared his throat and sat back on the sofa spreading his arms out,he widened the beam he'd been trying to disguise.

_"So how did it go with Kayla?"_ Kieron moved back and sat square on Emmett's lap, loosening his neck hold.

_"Honestly? Good, better than I hoped. I love kids Kieron, they're so perceptive. She had worked it out ye know, us?"_

_"How?"_ Kieron leaned back a little and Emmett snaked his arms around his waist to hold him steady, his fingers brushed under the hem of his t shirt, he wanted to touch him again.

_"God knows, says it was obvious"_ Emmett shrugged incredulous, how she had known was beyond him, he figured it was the female intuition, that or they just couldn't keep their feelings towards each other a secret.

_"Hmm, not the first time I have heard that recently"_ Kieron grinned and kissed Emmett seductively. _"Everyone at work knew as well"_

_"Ah, so we are not too good with our ninja sneaking around then?"_ He replied pulling Kieron's t shirt up and over his head throwing it away. Folding his arms across his chest he dragged his top off and flung it in a different direction smirking and making Kieron laugh._ "Nope, they worked us out, and don't even let me get started on Twitter"_

_"Shall we tease them a little?"_ Emmett grabbed his phone and moved Kieron down to lay on the sofa,dragging the palm of his hand over Kieron's stomach he leaned down and kissed over his treasure tail and slowly licked a long wet line up it. Moving up again he angled his phone camera at Kieron who looked on mouth wide. _"I've no top on though!"_

_"Yeah, and when ye Kimmett back with a pic of me without mine...?"_

Kieron shook his head_ "Embo, you'll give em heart failure! You realise Twitter will freak out?"_ Kieron giggled when Emmett tickled his sides and took a photo, tweeting_ 'Me and my boy Kieron, catching up'_

Kieron got Emmett to put his arms behind his head showing off his muscles before taking a picture. They grinned watching all the comments,everyone happy for them. There was no turning back now,and they were relaxed and it felt right for them. Kieron jumped off the sofa and led Emmett to his bedroom noting they had a little time left this morning before early filming would have them back at the studio's.

Kieron moved close backing up Emmett against the bed. His hands moved to undo the button and fly fingers grabbing the hem and pulling down his loose suit trousers till they fell slack against his ankles. Emmett toed out of them,Kieron turning him around to face the bed tracing the tips of his warm fingers against his shoulder blades and kissing down his spine.

_'On your knees'_ Kieron whispered into his ear and Emmett fell softly Kieron pushing him to lean over the bed angled over. Fingers crept over the peach cheeks of his arse and widened them, Kieron nestled his tongue, dancing around and wetting Emmett's entrance up ready. The sound of quivering moans spilling from his mouth inspired Kieron's tongue strokes to deepen inside.

_'You want this?'_ Emmett's body flushed and responded moving to rest on his forearms and widened his legs, no voice was needed in reply.

Kieron rubbed lube in and out circling his hole moist placing a condom on he pushed languid inches into Emmett. Settling in his full length and rubbing over his sweet spot, they rocked together, Kieron taking charge and making Emmett fall apart writhing in bliss under him, rocked back on Kieron's thrusts until he came hard pulling him in tighter milking his sperm out into the condom.

_'Kieron...I love how ye make me feel'_ Emmett growled when Kieron moved out of him and turned around grabbing Kieron and moulding their naked bodies together. They toyed their wet tongues with each other, mouths strained wide with mouth watering kisses.

_"We better get ready for work"_ Emmett voice thickened now; his trembling arms cradled Kieron's glowing cheeks. _"Ye make me happy"_

A smile fondly spread across Kieron's hot face and he nodded in a reply. _"You make me happy too Emmett, more than you know"_

* * *

**Brendan and Ste Hollyoaks scenes.**

_"Brendan can you come here a minute?"_ Ste pulled the silver chain through his fingers feeling the cold metal bump over his knuckles. He looked up and took the kiss Brendan offered him before he sat down and gestured to his hand.

_"Hey, I recognise that"_ Brendan smiled and held his palm flat so Ste could drop the necklace into it.

_"After the explosion, this was found in the rubble. I'd forgotten about it,I wondered if you'd like it back again?"_

_"Hmm OK, It was after the crash at your wedding with Douglas, I placed it on your hand while ye were still asleep, for protection, luck."_ Brendan sighed smoothing over it and placing it back over his head. It rested between the hair on his chest and Ste smiled stroking over it.

_"I love you Brendan, thank you for letting me have it, I know it means a lot to you"_ Ste leaned forward kissing Brendan on the forehead._ "I wonder if Doug moved it,I don't recall seeing it since the time in hospital. I ached for you to come and see me you know? I even asked Chez to ask you to visit me"  
_

Brendan nodded and sighed _"Douglas was never my biggest fan, but it doesn't matter, I have it back now. And ye know why I didn't visit Steven,just wanted ye to pull through."_ Brendan flicked his eyes up quickly at Ste's gaze settling it back down on the necklace turning the cross the right way around. _"And I love ye too Steven,always"_

_"I'm sad he had to die that way you know? We ended long before though,as soon as I knew you were back,that makes me bad doesn't it?" _Ste sighed

_"Listen,ye weren't to know this was going to happen,and Douglas got it ye know,us? He knew we were meant to be together.__"_

_"I know,it just feels weird I guess." _Ste gestured his finger between them both_ "Us then,forever yeah?"_Ste smiled gripping over Brendan's chin

_"Forever Steven"_

_"Now let's concentrate on getting our own place yeah? Cause I really don't want my Dad and sisters watching us kiss every five minutes"_ Ste smirked looking behind him at his new family.

_"Well, Steven, correct me if I am wrong but, ye have a bedroom here, right?"_ Brendan grinned winking at Ste who gave him a goofy look in return.

_"Let's go"_ Ste giggled dragging Brendan up the stairs as Danny widened his eyes and looked over at Sam who smiled shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Emmett pressed Kieron back against the wall at the top of Brendan's old flat and moved in against him. They stared at each other before laughing and Emmett moved close to Kieron's lips. _"Kiss me gorgeous"_ Emmett demanded and Kieron snaked his hand up behind his neck pulling them into a long sexy kiss. Emmett hummed twisting his tongue inside Kieron's mouth. His hands moved south and curled over his pert arse squeezing the cheeks and Kieron yelped into Emmett's mouth kissing him deeper.

_"Hmm, I like this new working life for us Embo"_ Kieron shimmied his tongue over his jaw _"Not only do I get to kiss you on camera," _and moved to the side of his neck sucking _"I get to manhandle ya off it too"_ Emmett moaned when Kieron scraped his teeth over the pulse point in his neck. _"Mmm Kieron, I like how ye man handle me...but it's my turn now"_ Emmett lifted Kieron's leg up high against his own and pushed their groins together.

_"Emmett...we can't, everyone is waiting for us down there"_ Kieron groaned as Emmett placed his hands over the front of his trousers and kissed him forcefully.

_"I know, it makes it exciting, god I want ye"_ Emmett sighed stroking over his cheek gently _"Come on then, lets get back to filming"_

_"We need to do another Later series eh?"_ Kieron sniggered as they made it down the stairs.

_"They have a kissing scene next anyway" Emmett told Kieron._

_"What where? It doesn't say that..."_

_"Here...' _Brendan pushes Steven onto the dining room table swiping off the plates and food and straddles over him, he places a wet smutt filled kiss against his lips taking Ste's breath away'

Kieron browsed through the script then stopped looking back at Emmett. _"Very funny"_

_"Ye think I am kidding? Watch me improvise...Steven"_ Emmett winked. They got a flea in the ear off the director for ruining the scene with their improvisation, and messing up the dinning room table to boot.

_"That's it, from now on...YOU write our scenes!"_ Kieron laughed climbing off the dining table, hair messed up from where Emmett had raked his fingers through it and created a brand new style completely. Emmett adjusted his suit and walked up to Kieron standing next to him side on. Snaking his arm behind his waist and stroking over his lower back.

_"I think that could be arranged, shall we see how far we can push the director?"_ Emmett closed in on Kierons lips grinning _"Where is our next scene to film?"_

Kieron felt his heart beat fast inside his chest and angled to the tips of his toes so their eyes were level _"Well, you know their new apartment, they need to buy a new bed together"_

_"Yeah? So Brendan and Ste are filming a scene in a bed store, buying a bed? Seriously?" _Emmett smirked and moved his lips to Kieron's ear _"Reckon they'd need to test out every bed, just to be sure it's sturdy enough"_

Kieron hummed in agreement _"They're gonna sack us one of these days you know? There's only so much messing around on set they'll put up with"_ Emmett's nose moved down the side of his neck brushing the tip of it against his warm skin.

_"Nah, they wont, How am I expected to keep my hands off ye Kieron, I want ye every minute of every scene we shoot together. Now I will shove ye on a bed in that store and climb over ye and Ste will love every second of it, wont he?"_

Kieron nodded closing his eyes _"Jesus, yeah he will love it, kiss me Embo"_  
Kieron turned to the side and made their lips have contact; they'd past caring the crew could see them now. Emmett held their lips together and meshed his tongue deep, when they'd parted again and gazed into each others eyes they finally realised they were alone. The director given up for lunch break, Emmett smiled and walked Kieron back up the stairs to Ste's bedroom and they had their own early lunch before filming again.

* * *

Hope you liked this,Chapter 8 should be up soon. :D xx


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your lovely comments/reviews for this story,  
this will be the last chapter. xx

Apologies for the late update, wasn't sure how to end this story for them.

Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Chapter 8

Emmett and Kieron had had a whirlwind month, ever since going public with their  
new relationship things had been like a roller coaster. Everyone wanted a piece  
of them; magazine spreads, interviews and finally stripping off for a naked edition  
of Attitude Magazine together and making everyone's dreams come true. They were  
both in demand as one of the most popular and anticipated couples on TV. Not only  
were their on screen characters loved, their fans were over the moon they'd now  
fallen for each other off camera.

Their days were mostly spent filming for the show, Brendan having storylines  
with Trevor and Frasier in his fight to regain control of the club once again.  
Ste with his new found family, getting to know his Dad Danny and his new  
sisters. Sam was throwing herself into work and determined to bring Trevor down  
and Brendan had offered to help, a great way to get in with Ste's new family  
too.

Emmett and Kieron were still very early into their relationship and continued  
to drive the director crazy with their public displays of affection. It had  
become worse since everyone now knew so they didn't feel the need to shy away,  
regularly kissing and generally groping each other at each available moment.  
The rest of the cast members now found it quite funny, and they regularly  
shared stories about where they'd been caught out, as a continuing joke.

Kieron was walking down towards the canteen needing an early drink having just  
arrived at Lime studios. Emmett had been called in to the director's office so  
Kieron grabbed a hot beverage and planted himself at a table he blew cold air  
over the drink, taking a sip and reading his script and scenes he'd be doing.  
After a while of reading a particular scene he felt arms move around his neck  
and warm breath travel down the back of his t-shirt.

Kieron closed his eyes and sighed contently feeling moist lips caress over the  
back of his neck, moving his head forward to make more room for the skilful kisses.  
_"Morning Kieron"_ Emmett's sexy Irish accent shivered through his body and he  
smiled leaning back to look up at him.

_"Morning you"_ Emmett smiled and moved down to kiss Kieron softly on the lips,  
stroking their warm tongues together; he could taste Kieron's hot drink inside  
his inviting mouth.

He moved to drag out a chair next to Kieron and sat down next to him, legs  
apart. _"So, what did the director want then? Don't_  
_tell me more bloody scripts, I've got the newest one right here"_

_"Hmm, they want to put a spanner in the works in our relationship; I mean_  
_Brendan and Steven's relationship"_ Emmett shook his head_ "Bloody complicated,  
I __always speak of them as us!"_

_"Well we have lived these characters a long time, I am the same. And now what_  
_are they up to? Can't they just leave them to be happy? All the crap they've_  
_been through, jeez"_

_"Bringing in a new Character to flirt with Steven, and I for one am not happy_  
_about it"_

_"Hang on, you, or Brendan?"_

_"Well, both, I mean I am same as ye, they need to leave em alone! Oh but good_  
_news, Brendan does get the club back again, be a while yet, but he gets it back"_  
Emmett moved and took one of the biscuits on the table stuffing it in his mouth  
whole.

_"Oh well, at least there's some good news! It doesn't matter who the new_  
_character is, they are too strong to let it break em."_ Kieron glanced over at  
Emmett who nodded and looked a little distant.

_"What's up Embo?"_ Kieron reached over and stroked his cheek, turning Emmett to  
look at him.

_"Ye know I always want to strive to be better at what I do? And I love to act, and_  
_play different characters?"_

Kieron nodded and folded his script over placing it on the table settling back  
on his chair he picked at the chip in his cup. "You wanna do other things again  
don't you?"

Emmett glanced up at Kieron and rested forward on his knees looking deep into  
Kieron's eyes. _"I can't lie to ye, I don't want to always play Brendan, I want_  
_to film movies, and other things ye know?"_

Kieron swallowed hard and tried to take in what Emmett was saying to him. _"Embo,_  
_you want to split them up again? Please tell me you aren't serious?"_

_"No, I don't want them to split up, I want ye to come with me, we can film_  
_Brendan and Steven moving to Ireland and marrying, letting them get their happy_  
_ending. Then me and you could do other projects together, I still want to work_  
_with ye. We make a good team on camera and off it"_ Emmett smiled and traced his  
thumb slowly down Kieron's face.

_"Wow, well that's a revelation, I mean I knew you liked to do other things, and_  
_granted the hours worked here it would be impossible to do anything else. I don't_  
_know if I want to leave, I mean what if I can't get work? Just because you_  
_might find something, doesn't mean I will"_

_"I would never make ye do anything Kieron, I will support ye in what ever ye do_  
_and be by your side always"_ Emmett curled his head under to try and catch Kieron's  
lowered gaze, see if he could read his thoughts.

_"I know you wouldn't,I am gonna need to think about all this, have I got a time_  
_limit?"_

_"No, I haven't even thought that far ahead, and besides ye know it's gotta be a_  
_years notice anyway, it'll give them some time to come up with a storyline"_

_"It'd break the viewers hearts if Brendan left again, I am gonna have to really_  
_think about this, it's kinda shitty how you have sprung this on me to be honest"_  
Kieron was feeling frustrated and finished the rest of his drink standing up to  
leave. Emmett grabbed his wrist making him stop and turn around.

_"Please don't leave this way, Kieron I want us to talk more"_

_"Embo look around! We are in work, and due on set soon. I need to keep my mind_  
_focused on the scenes right now yeah?"_ Kieron yanked his hand away and made it  
to the door.

_"I love ye..."_

Kieron gasped and span around looking at Emmett who was now stood looking at  
him intently.

_"What? Say that again Emmett"_

_"Kieron, I love ye"_

"..." Did Emmett really just say those words? And just after announcing he's  
pretty much walking away from them and what they have together? Kieron  
didn't know what to think or say, he felt stupid then realising how long it  
had been since he actually spoke. He saw Emmett fall more forlorn  
the longer the silence went on.

_"Jesus say something will ye, don't leave me hanging"_

_"You've done this on purpose? What you thought a declaration of love would make_  
_me decide to leave with you?"_ Kieron pointed at Emmett slightly trembling.

"_Wha...now hang on a minute! I just told ye I loved ye, and you're arguing with_  
_me! Seriously?!"_ Emmett held his hands out and saw Kieron was struggling to  
talk and flustered. Rolling his shoulders he walked slowly over to Kieron whose  
heart was beating out of his chest. He stood close to him, stood Kieron back up  
against the wall as he looked up at him through his long eye lashes.

_"Emmett..._

_"Kieron..._

Kieron looked up into Emmett's face and he moved their mouths closer together _"I...love...ye"_

_"I love you too"_ Kieron choked out a sob and moved their lips together, danced  
their tongues curling into the wet heat. Their strangled moans echoed around the  
empty canteen and Emmett pushed their bodies closer sending a prickling heat  
travelling up over their skin.

They parted their deep kiss with a slurp and grinned at each other_. "Sorry,  
You're springing a lot on me this morning. Truth is,__I fell for you a while ago"_

_"Yeah? Why didn't you tell me?"_ Emmett snaked his arms to the back of Kieron and  
thumbed under the top of his trousers smoothing over his warm skin.

_"I didn't think you'd feel the same, and I wasn't going to embarrass myself was_  
_I?"_ Kieron blushed and moved his arms up around his neck dragging another  
tongue quivering kiss from Emmett. They hummed into their kisses not wanting to  
let go of each other.

_"Let's do something together tonight?"_

_"Ok like what? We are pretty limited these days huh?"_ Kieron replied leaning on  
his chest

_"Well, there's restaurants, cinemas, and clubs?"_

_"Yeah, and once people see us walking together it'll be a right mare. Erm I'll_  
_go with cinema, we can sneak in, and it's got a back row"_ Kieron bites his  
bottom lip trying not to giggle.

_"Kieron, Ye are gonna behave right? I want to watch the movie, and it's gonna_  
_be an action one, yeah?"_

_"Action? Can't we watch a slushy romance?"_

_"No Kieron, no romance...horror?"_

_"Jeez, this is gonna be harder than I first thought!"_

* * *

They arrived at the cinema and called ahead so they were able to go in a  
disguise. Emmett went for a jeans and top leather jacket look complete with  
hat, which Kieron had laughed about. Kieron had gone with jeans and a top too,  
his hat suited him better. They basically looked like a famous couple that were  
trying to sneak around unnoticed. Shame they had ultimately clever fans who  
found out where they were, they would get a nice welcome once they'd left the  
complex.

Until then they were able to sneak into the screen and sit at the back unnoticed  
together. Emmett had bought huge box popcorn to share and drink of pop each.  
They'd managed to sit through the movie relatively well behaved, besides having  
a popcorn catching game chucking them into each others mouths and then kissing  
afterwards tasting the delicious buttery taste on their tongues.

The movie was a mix of action and romance, that way neither of them could argue  
about it, and the film itself was good, the parts they'd managed to see between  
snogs on the back row. Emmett argued the back row expected a lot of kissing; in  
fact it was a unwritten rule...probably.

Their giggles and fun hadn't gone unnoticed and they were warned once for  
shameful behaviour, not that they cared much. Emmett rested his arm around  
the back of Kieron and they settled huddled together.

At the end of the film they walked out too a fair few fans who had managed to  
track them to the cinema,they met them all sighed autographs and took photos  
even stopping to talk about them and how happy they were together. Some  
pics ended up being tweeted on Twitter and they kimmetted later on about  
getting caught out on the back row.

Back at Emmett's house they settled down to a meal together at the table.  
Having a toast to each other. _"To us and_  
_the future?"_ Emmett asked sheepishly

_"Hmm, yeah to our future, and whatever it may bring"_ Kieron nodded clinking  
their drinks together.

_"So, now what? Are you going to tell them you're leaving?"_Kieron asked playing  
with his food on his fork. He was dreading having this conversation with Emmett,  
but knew he had too at some point.

_"Kieron, imagine the possibilities, all the things we could work on together? ye_  
_are amazing, a wonderful actor and I know ye have the talent boy"_

_"Boy, don't call me that, I'm your lover not your boy Emmett"_ Kieron replied  
smiling.

_"My lover, I like that, say it again Kieron in that sexy voice ye have...boy"_

_"Lovurrr"_ Kieron laughed shaking his head, Emmett beamed finishing off his  
meal. Emmett moved to stand Kieron up and held his hand out to him to  
stand, putting some music on he twirled him around in his lounge. _"Ye  
remember when we __danced together at those awards? Someone filmed us,  
we had some moooves Kieron"_

_"I remember, wasn't you pissed?"_

_"I most certainly was not drunk, just merry and I love to dance"_ Emmett moved  
them together dancing around quickly until a slower song came on and he turned  
him around rubbing a hand over his stomach and plastered them close, chest to  
back swaying together.

_"You are a good dancer Embo, have to admit"_ Kieron shimmied back into  
Emmett and let his hands snake down his thighs and back up again. Kieron  
moved his arm up and held on to the back of Emmett's neck, placing his head back  
under his jaw purled his tongue over the stubble there. He closed his eyes as  
Emmett trailed his hands all over the front of his body, fleeting touches enough to  
make his body ache for him.

_"Hmmm Kieron, I love to touch ye"_ Emmett moved his fingers under the hem of his  
T shirt and smoothed over his chest caressing lightly across his pert nipples.  
Kieron hitched a breath and held his arms high when Emmett dragged his top off  
holding it in the fist of his hand and dropping it on the floor. They danced a  
little more Emmett's wandering hands all over Kieron.

He turned around and licked into his mouth removing Emmett's top and cupping  
his lips over his nipples, licking over them sucking hard and red in colour.  
Kieron took the tip of his tongue and flicked over them circling wet patches  
and blowing cool air till they'd gone erect enough to nibble at. Emmett moaned  
and keened towards Kieron's skilful mouth.

They moulded their bodies close, shifting in rhythm, Emmett wandering lower  
down his lovers chest and popping open the button and undoing his zipper, his  
warm fingers curled over Kieron rubbing gently at his arousal while they danced  
together, Kieron moving to gyrate close over Emmett's growing hardness.

_"Emmett... _he sighed a long tremble as Emmett worked languid strokes over him,  
Kieron thrusting up into his curled palm becoming wet under his actions.  
Pre come oozed out of Kierons hard length as Emmett thumbed over it spreading  
it around they kissed, vibrations hummed around their mouths.

_"God...Emmett...I want you"_

Kieron turning to face Emmett and began to take his clothes off. Stroked over his  
warm skin,took Emmett down into his mouth and worked his tongue bending and  
shaping it over the head, licking off the pre come. Emmett growled and lifted Kieron  
till his legs were wrapped tightly around his back and took him over to the sofa.

Emmett laid him down,rubbed lube inside his hole and stretched him out, played  
his fingers deep inside Kieron's tight walls and ticked over his prostate till he  
begged. Placing a condom on Emmett pushed inching into his entrance placing  
his legs over his shoulders and thrust in and out to the base and back in  
watching himself disappear inside Kieron. Emmett rode them through their  
climax.

* * *

Emmett stroked through Kierons hair as he lay across his chest. Kieron rubbing over his  
chest,fingering down his treasure trail.

_"How do ye feel about getting a place together?"_ Emmett looked down at Kieron  
before adding _"Just we have been alternating each others places for so long,  
makes sense __no?_

_"Hmm, I think that's a great idea, I mean we spend all our time together now_  
_anyway don't we?"_ Kieron nodded and looked back at Emmett _"If i let you leave_  
_without me, our relationship will suffer, and i can't be without you now"_

_"I'd never leave ye Kieron, and besides i am talking into the future, we both_  
_can put our minds to new things"_

_"Maybe we could do a spin off Stendan series? Late night one of course"_ Kieron  
giggled

_"God ye and your X rated thoughts, ye a right minx eh?"_

_"Anyone who worked along side you would feel the same, sexehh Scanlan"_

_"Hmm, not so bad yourself Richardson, c'mere"_ Emmett gestured a finger to Kieron  
ghosting their lips together. _"Open that mouth for me"_

Kieron smiled into a pursed kiss before widening his lips and moulding together  
perfectly_. "I could just do this forever just kiss you"_

_"Whatever the pleasure"_ Emmett moved Kieron down onto the bed tilting his head  
and kissed him till their heads swam with it. _"Come on, we'd best get some_  
_sleep, work in the morning, come here"_

Kieron lay down and let Emmett move his arm around him into a tight hold,  
they gave in to sleep together.

* * *

The next morning they were bright and cheerful for their scenes for the  
morning,Emmett had Kieron placed against the wall leaning into him with  
Kieron's arms around his waist. Smiling and giggling with each other before  
the scene was due to be filmed, Emmett traced his finger down Kierons top  
to his belly and back up again. Resting two fingers on his jaw he brought  
them into a sexy kiss, taking Kieron's breath away.

_"Come on you two! Put him down Emmett; let's get this scene done yeah?"_  
The director rolled his eyes at them as they pealed off each other and got into  
character.

**Brendan and Ste Hollyoaks scenes.**

Ste was getting ready to open the deli, he was now the owner of the business  
due to Doug passing away. Ste decided to keep on the business for an income for  
him and Brendan. Even though Brendan had money, it hadn't been invested which  
meant it wouldn't always be there, Ste had put his foot down when Brendan wined  
about looking after him, Ste was fiercely independent and wasn't having any of  
it.

Ste made passing comment how he needed extra help in the deli now, and  
suggested Brendan could possibly help out. Brendan had stuffed a piece of toast  
in his mouth kissing Ste and legging it out of Danny's place quick. Ste knew he  
had his answer there and then. He laughed about it afterwards, Brendan wouldn't  
have been happy working there, he needed his club back.

_"What are ye gonna do about Trevor Samantha? He's scum,and I want my club  
back"_Brendan stood with Sam at bottom of the stairs opposite the club both  
looking at it.

_"Patience Brendan! I can't magic evidence out of thin air you know?"_ Sam  
snorted and moved to walk Brendan was close by glancing into the Deli he shook  
his head at Ste's earlier suggestion.

_"Patience doesn't give Steven the future and security he deserves though, I_  
_need to be working to provide for him, us"_

_"Wow, you really are trying to make a go of it with Ste eh? I know you're_  
_background Brendan, I hope you will treat Ste right this time around"_ Sam gave  
Brendan her warning stare and Brendan looked at the floor chuckling

_"I love Steven, I won't ever hurt him again, I just want him to be happy, and_  
_for us to be a proper family"_

_"You're moving in to one of those new build apartments next week, that's a_  
_start in the right direction, and Leah and Lucas will be able to stay with you?"_  
Sam replied looking over to see if Ste had opened the deli yet.

_"Yeah, well as long as Amy gives me a chance, I just want her to see me with_  
_them you know? I love the bones of Steven's kids"_

Above them Trevor leaned over the balcony railings and stared at them both  
speaking. He drank his brew down with large gulps and looked to the club door  
as it swung open. Frasier stood next to him and looked down to where they were  
standing.

_"Boss, I know those two are plotting, Brady wants this club" Trevor seethed_

_"To be honest I am not that bothered, He can have it. I have lost all interest,_  
_I have the other club, and Grace doesn't really seem interested"_

_"Wait come on you can't be serious! He's an idiot, why let him have it?"_ Trevor  
actually pouted and Frasier looked at him like he was a petulant child shaking  
his head he told him to man the hell up.

_"Maybe he could manage the club for me, take some weight off. Besides I know_  
_about Brendan Brady, he might become useful to us"_ Frasier looked in deep  
thought then until Trevor wined down his ear again.

_"Nah, he's settled down with that scrote Ste from the deli, he's gone soft"_

_"Err, nothing wrong in settling down Trevor, you should try it sometime, all_  
_that pent up anger, your balls are too blue. Get yourself laid and maybe we all_  
_will have some peace from your constant mood"_ Frasier reiterated his point  
slapping Trevor on the shoulder glancing down at Brendan and then walked back  
towards the club. Trevor seethed in response scoffing and looking back down on  
the village. Brendan and Sam had now moved to walk over to Ste who was opening  
up the deli.

_"Ste, can I have a large coffee to go love?"_ Sam asked when they'd got in the  
deli

_"Yeah, Bren can make it for ya, can't ya?"_ Ste smirked looking at Brendan staring  
at the coffee machine. He wondered which of the buttons would be the self  
destruct mode. Maybe the green one he thought as he pressed it closing one eye.  
Lucky for him it just switched the darn thing on.

_"Steven I don't even know how to use this thing, where's it from, the fifties?!"_  
Brendan asked grabbing a polystyrene cup.

_"Oi, that's state of the art that! Move away, good god"_ Ste shook his head  
making a perfect coffee for Sam she bid them goodbye to start her shift at the  
station.

Ste set up the kitchen as Brendan looked on arms folded leaning against the  
oven. He moved to help Ste on with his apron and moved his hand to caress over  
his arse cheeks grinning into a big kiss trying to distract Ste from getting  
ready for the morning custom.

He relented a little,it was Brendan after all and  
he is only human. Pushing Brendan up against the cooker and creating their own  
heat in the kitchen. Afterwards Ste looked like he'd been pulled through a bush  
backwards and Brendan still looked iron pressed in his suit. That annoyed Ste.

_"How is it right, I always end up a dishevelled mess, while you haven't a_  
_crease on ya?"_

_"Easy answer Steven, I starch my clothes"_

_"You what?"_

_"Or perhaps its you're own doing, you're just insatiable, and I lay back and_  
_think of England"_

_"You think of England when we do that together?!"_

Brendan widened his eyes and looked at Ste's shocked face. He smiled and took  
his face in his palms _"I love ye Steven"_

_"I love ya too Bren"_

* * *

Emmett moved and planted a sweet kiss on Kierons face after the director cut  
the scene. Pushing him back against the wall they hummed into it.

_"Another scene wrapped up, we are getting into the flow of things here"_ Emmett  
stated snaking his arms around Kieron when he'd removed Ste's apron. They  
walked out into the village and looked up at the Loft.

_"I hope Bren gets that club back soon, any idea when it will happen?"_ Kieron  
asked nuzzling into Emmett's chest.

_"Yeah I think it's in the next month or so, I have some scenes with Jessie and_  
_Greg coming up, should be fun"_ Emmett glanced around to where Kieron was  
pointing and smiled.

_"Speak of the devils!"_ Jessie and Greg made there way over to them and had a  
talk about their upcoming scenes, and Emmett told them they didn't stand a  
chance now Brendan was back on the scene.

_"You know Trevor will put up a good fight for this club?"_ Greg teased  
tightening his fists and boxing the air around him.

_"Ye won't win Greg, Brendan's club that there"_

_"And his office and desk!"_ Kieron interrupted with a wink _"Ste and Brendan need_  
_their little office back"_

_"Jeez do you two think of owt else?"_ Jessie laughed

_"Err Stendan are at it like rabbits, did ya not know? Whenever they ain't on_  
_screen, isn't that right Embo?"_

_"Oh yeah, Brendan makes sure he gives his Steven a good seeing too"_ Emmett  
winks back at Kieron who looks proud then and nods back at the others in  
confidence.

* * *

**Brendan and Ste Hollyoaks scenes**

_"I love it Bren! Oh my god"_ Ste walks around their newly built three bed apartment  
with awe. It's so different to the old flat he once lived in, the walls are  
freshly papered the furnishings are modern. Its open plan with the lounge  
kitchen and dinning room, and it's huge. Loads bigger plenty of space for when  
the kids stay.

They wander through and look at all the bedrooms taking the  
largest for themselves they snigger looking at the king size bed they have in  
there, and memories of when they bought it, the store assistant hadn't been happy  
them trying out every bed in store, even the single ones.

In the other room a large bunk bed for when Leah and Lucas stayed; as they got  
older they had the spare room which could be used.

_"Ya know, maybe Declan and paddy will come and visit Bren, you can't give up, as_  
_they get older things will change"_ Ste hugged Brendan tightly around the neck.

Brendan shrugged and sighed looking around their perfect home_."Maybe Steven,i_  
_hope it will happen one day"_

They walked into the lounge and sat down heavy on their new corner leather sofa  
and chuckled. _"So glad that other back breaker sofa has gone!"_ Ste smiled  
curling up on Brendan's lap

_"Me too, it was hideous"_ Brendan stroked through Ste's hair _"So,to the future?"_

_"Hmmm yes, to the future"_

_"So you'll marry me then?"_

_"What?"_ Ste sat up quickly and glared at Brendan who smiled _"Will ye marry me_  
_Steven?"_

_"Yes Bren, I will"_ Brendan moved Ste to lay back down on the sofa and crept up  
over his body, their lips touched _"I love you"_ Ste shivered holding Brendan's  
cheek

_"I love ye too baby"_

* * *

_"CUT! Oh for crying out loud, right let's leave them too it, Lunch people!"_ The  
director gave up and let everyone leave for lunch. Emmett and Kieron  
were still kissing deeply on the sofa. They'd heard the director but had chosen  
to ignore him, they enjoyed their kisses. After a while they did come up for  
air. One of the crew members switched on a radio. it could be heard playing out in  
the background.

_**You might stop a hurricane_

_Might even stop the drivin' rain_

_You might have a dozen other guys_

_But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try_

_I'm goin' one way - your way_

_It's such a strong way - let's make it our way**  
__  
"I'm asking for a late night wedding episode"_ Emmett told Kieron as they sat up  
again

_"I think that's a great idea, I'll back ya up with it and a honeymoon too. It'll_  
_be a while before you can leave then Emmett; if we're gonna do all these new  
scenes __for them."_ Kieron glanced sheepishly back towards Emmett while he  
played with his finger nails.

_"I know, and I am committed to seeing this through, Brendan and Steven deserve_  
_their happy ever after, and we will film it all, give the fans what they want"_  
Emmett replied smiling

_"OK, so another year or two agreed?"_ Kieron turned to face Emmett and straddled  
over his lap holding his face in his hands. _"Then if you still feel the same_  
_maybe we can move on to pastures new, find some new characters to play"_

_**Can't stop this thing we started_

_You gotta know it's right_

_Can't stop this course we've plotted_

_This thing called love we got it_

_No place for the brokenhearted_

_Can't stop this thing we started - no way_

_I'm goin' your way!**_

Emmett peppered kisses on Kierons neck and jaw line._  
"Hmm, they'd have to be partners though; I do enjoy our sexual_  
_chemistry on camera"_

_"I've a live show on this Sunday, will you come on and lets tell them_  
_all what we've decided?"_ Kieron moved his head back while Emmett sucked over  
his Adams apple making him sigh contently.

_"Oh go on then, you and your Kimmett moments. We will have to keep shtum about_  
_forthcoming storylines though Kieron, and we don't know it the writers will_  
_even write them happy ever after, look at the recent stories that are coming up_  
_for starters!"_

_**You might stop the world spinnin' round_

_Might even walk on holy ground_

_I ain't Superman and I can't fly_

_But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try_

_I'm goin' one way - your way_

_It's such a strong way - let's make it our way**_

_"Yeah but that's just for drama, spice things up between them, nothing will_  
_ever part them, we will fight to make sure of it, deal?"_ Kieron looked  
determined, he would always fight for them to be together, and he knew Emmett  
would too.

_"Deal, let's seal it with a thousand kisses" Emmett_  
_moved to kiss Kieron as he leaned back a little._

_"Only a thousand? You're holding out on me Embo"_ Kieron laid back down on the  
sofa and beckoned for Emmett to join him turning over to mould his body on top.  
_"I love you" _Kieron kissed his lips _"To us Emmett, and our future together_."

_"I love ye more, and yeah, to us"_ Emmett dragged Kieron down over his lips  
sealing it with a kiss.

_**Can't stop this thing we started_

_You gotta know it's right_

_Can't stop this course we've plotted_

_This thing called love we got it_

_No place for the brokenhearted_

_Can't stop this thing we started - no way_

_I'm goin' your way!*_

_Oh - why take it slow_

_I gotta know_

_Nothing can stop this thing that we got**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, let me know your thoughts :) xx  
Song lyrics used 'Can't Stop This Thing We Started'- Bryan Adams.


End file.
